


The Only Hope For Me Is You

by Donghanbejoyful



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), JBJ95 (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drunk Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Physical Abuse, Prostitution, Sexual Violence, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Tags will be updated as the story progresses, Violence, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donghanbejoyful/pseuds/Donghanbejoyful
Summary: Kim Sanggyun runs the most lucrative human trafficking Mafia in all of South Korea. Kim Donghan and Kim Taedong get too close for comfort. Kenta and Taehyun face a tough decision. Hyunbin and Yongguk have to pick a side.





	1. Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Inspiration](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLW0f67jA8Z9GwASEVe65f_vyuwwr1__G_)

Kenta threw his head back, eyes closed, mouth wide open as he was panting hard. His own fingers running through his strawberry blonde hair. 

This was the routine by now. It was what he did, it was all a show to him. 

He would start off by taking his clothes off, slow and gentle, looking at the other person as he exposed himself. He would run a hand through his naked body, smiling to himself and asking if they liked what they saw. Of course they did. He had perfected his art. The way he posed his body and the way he would crawl on top of his johns. A boy to be desired. 

This is what he lived off.

He lived to please. 

It was always the same. Sex, money then leave. Some of them were nice, offering him a ride home (which he always refused) or something to drink (which he also refused unless it hadn’t been opened before). Some of them were real assholes, pulling his hair a little too hard or not even caring if he got to finish. Those were the ones Kenta felt extra happy pickpocketing after they fell asleep. 

He made sure to always use a fake name, going for Rikym, Rikiu, Rikyum. His johns didn’t care for his name. Sometimes the only words exchanged were “How much?”

Kenta made sure not to have usuals, and even if he did, they’d only stick around for a month at most. He didn’t ever get feelings involved but sometimes his johns did get feelings for him. Buying him expensive clothes, accessories, or even paying him way above what he needed. He really loved those Johns, but there was a point he had to let them go. When they asked personal questions, when they’d cry to him about their infidelity or their sexuality, Kenta knew then he had to cut ties.

The night ended a little earlier than Kenta expected but he didn’t complain. He collected his money, kissed the man goodnight and left the apartment. 

He was wearing tight black jeans, a black button down and a thin see-through choker with a star-shaped charm. Really, this outfit was more... tame compared to what he was accustomed of wearing. But today he was meeting a special client from his boss and proper attire was required. 

He made his way into a taxi, asking him to drive him to a small warehouse where a single security guard recognized him and let him through. In this place is where his boss, Roh Taehyun, spent most of his time.  
He was their leader per say, he told them all where to go, what to wear, made sure that the escorts behaved and even reserved special ones for the clients that payed extra or were trust worthy. They wouldn’t really call Taehyun their pimp but.. it was somewhat that type of relationship. Taehyun would always split the fair and whatever extra their johns gave them the escorts got to keep. Kenta didn’t get that lucky tonight, but either way it was an alright living. Taehyun was a very good leader and he never took advantage of the boys. He provided them with shelter or food if they needed it. Really being a on-call prostitute was nothing glamorous, it didn’t bring in rivers of money like the movies made it seem. And although you did get a lot of offers to have a sugar daddy, most of them were just bluffs or extremely old men. 

Kenta sat down and watched as Taehyun shuffled a deck of cards. Taehyun was a bit shorter than Kenta, tonight he was wearing a black shirt, black jeans and a long black coat. Kenta smiles as he thought it made his boss look like some type of super villain. “Good night?” Taehyun asked casually while Kenta made sure to pay Taehyun what he was owed. “It was alright... nothing spectacular... average dick.” Kenta said with an almost displeased expression, pocketing what he had made for himself. 

Taehyun started breaking the cards, two for each player, a card exposed and the other hidden. A simple game of 21.

Kenta looked at Taehyun’s clock and noticed it reading 3:33am. 

“Where’s everyone? Is tonight a slow night?” Kenta asked. At least some of the escorts were back at the warehouse around this time, it was part of the rules to report to the warehouse at least an hour after your job was completed, specially if they were new customers. 

It was both a way to assure Taehyun could collect the money owed but also to protect the escorts in case anyone tried to kidnap them or harm them. 

Taehyun gave himself another card after peeking at the one faced down. “I might be getting a visit from our associate tonight so... I told everyone to report to the other safe houses.” 

He offered the deck to Kenta, asking if he needed another card which the Japanese boy refused. 

“And I wasn’t informed because...?” 

Taehyun smiled and revealed his cards, an ace, a five, and a four. 20. 

“I didn’t want to be completely alone! And he specially requested you to stay.” 

There was a pause between them. Kenta both surprised and now nervous of this encounter. Taehyun’s associate was more like the Mafia Boss of this whole operation. He had a special liking to Taehyun however so their relationship had always been close. Kenta would usually house-sitted for Taehyun, every time he had something to do overseas or got a visit for his associate. 

Kenta and Taehyun met when Kenta barely arrived to Korea. Taehyun helped him get back on his feet since he was the only person Kenta knew that could speak good Japanese, he explained things to him and even gave him his first job.

The escorting came in later, after Kenta needed extra money to continue college and Taehyun had long graduated already. 

They became quite close those first few years, and Taehyun had always been fond of Kenta. So really, their relationship was quite unlike any others in his unit. Kenta then picked up his own two cards, revealing a queen and another ace. 21. 

———————

Red. Blue. White. 

Donghan stares blankly at the flashing police lights in front of him while he hears someone talking to him from the side. 

He can barely hear him though, everything sounds so muffled and confusing. He is just focusing on the lights and how tired he had become—

Kim Donghan is a Policeman Assistant, he’s in the midst of his two year probation with officer Kim Taedong. Taedong has been with the station for several years now and is on his way to become Assistant Detective. 

They’re usually called in to break up bar fights, or pick up drunk kids off the street. They had even arrested a homeless person when they saw him pissing on a sidewalk. But they never were called in for these types of jobs.

There had been two gun shots, loud and clear, silencing the busy streets of Seoul. Taedong and Donghan were the closest unit and quickly assigned to investigate and secure the area. Donghan was quite excited since this would be his first gang violence related case, he expected to see an injured man or even to go down into an epic chase down with one of the most wanted mobsters. However the scene they encountered was quite different. 

They entered a worn down warehouse near the docks, quite like the movies Donghan used to watch as a kid. It was mostly empty and all the lights were turned off except one at the second floor. Taedong and him made sure to look for anyone remaining in the building but it seemed to be empty, anyone would run away after hearing those shots. They made their way to the only room that seemed to have a light source. 

What they found were two bodies on the floor, both with identical bullet wounds through their forehead. The room looked like any other office, which was strange from the rest of the empty building. It was clearly an old hide out or meeting place. There were papers scattered everywhere, the windows had shattered covering the floor in shards of glass. What Donghan could never forget however was the amount of blood on the floor. 

Donghan never knew blood could be that darkly colored. 

Sure Donghan has seen dead bodies before, in the Police Academy they show several pictures of open cases, and he has never been bothered by it, not even by gore movies. But in school they send you to a mortuary to show you the dead bodies, freshly embalmed and clean from any blood, odors or organs. Donghan thought he was ready for anything after seeing that but boy was he wrong. 

Nothing compares to seeing your first body in person... 

Needless to say he panicked. He dropped his gun and gripped hard at his chest, feeling his heartbeat race. He didn’t know why it felt so bad, to see these men. They were gangsters, they were bad people, they deserved to die. But the bullets were too clean, almost as if they had been implanted into their heads, and the blood had gathered staining the papers in pools of thick liquid. Donghan closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, he could still see the men’s lifeless open eyes staring at him. 

Taedong noticed his novice paralyzed by the doorframe but he needed to secure the area. Making sure they weren’t in any danger before calling for backup. 

Taedong recognizes the bullet holes, he has worked long enough to know someone that can be such a sharp shooter. He clicks on his radio to call for backup.  
“He’s back. Rosé is back. Over.” 

Donghan then feels a hand on his thigh, snapping him back into reality. 

“Donghan? Are you listening?” 

Donghan turns to see the person who was talking to him, Taedong, his supervisor and good friend. 

“Sorry I... I’m spacing out.” Donghan said truthfully and sat up on his chair. They were in Taedong’s car, outside the crime scene. 

Taedong let out a sigh and turned to look in front of him. They were wheeling out the bodies and putting them in ambulances where they’d be examined. “You can’t... you can’t be acting like that anymore... you’re lucky this was a secure area, if anyone had been left behind they could of hurt you Donghan.” Taedong said in a stern voice. He had been fuming earlier, quite angry at Donghan’s reaction and how he was behaving right now made him even angrier. 

“It won’t happen again.” Donghan said in a small voice. 

He was embarrassed, he never expected to just freeze up during his job. He had always been known as motionless, like a rock. Taedong turns the car on and begins backing away from the scene, “I’m taking you home... Take tonight and tomorrow off.” He says without even looking at Donghan. 

The younger boy knows he’s in trouble, he knows it’s only the officer side of Taedong that is scolding him right now, he knows Taedong is just worried. 

“Can you sleep over? I don’t want to be alone tonight...” Donghan says, finally looking at Taedong as he waits for an answer. 

He notices Taedong’s grip on the car handle tighten before relaxing after a moment. “Just tonight...” 

Donghan smiles at that.  
____________

Sanggyun was taking a midnight drive, just having finished a quite successful night at the casino.

He lowered his car window slightly, pulling out a metal lighter and a single cigarette from its cardboard package. He lit it up and slowly inhaled. Letting the smoke escape from his nostrils and relaxing against his seat. He smiled and continued looking at the night lights pass by. 

His driver was playing western songs, at this moment it was Hollywood Dreams by Miguel. Honestly? He adored his driver, there was a sort of innocence about him. Sanggyun had no idea if his driver knew his line of work or not, but he never asked and that’s what Sanggyun liked the most about him. 

“Say Hyunbin.” He calles out before taking another drag of his cigarette. 

Hyunbin turns around just momentarily to see the man in the back seat, “Yeah, boss?” 

Sanggyun always made sure Hyunbin was dressed in suit and tie, thinking he looked his best with that uniform on. “What’s the difference between rabbits and bunnies?” 

He always asked random question to his driver, liking the way he always answered lightheartedly and carefree. 

“Well boss, I once googled this and I think they’re the same. The real difference is between hares and rabbit-“ Hyunbin went off about this topic. Sanggyun recalled the time he gifted Hyunbin a rabbit’s foot for good luck, however Hyunbin cried while receiving it because it was a real foot. The boy was really too soft, and Sanggyun found that refreshing, he liked being around people that didn’t fear him. 

Sanggyun chuckled and scooted to the edge of his seat, leaning his right forearm against the back of the co-pilot seat. Still smoking but blowing the smoke towards his side so it didn’t reach Hyunbin. “Really? I had no idea!” Sanggyun humored Hyunbin, loving how the younger man got so excited and happy when talking to his boss. “So which one would you rather be?” 

Hyunbin thought for a while, still driving and keeping his eyes on the road. “Boss, to be fair? I’d rather be a cat! Rabbits get eaten too easily, they’re too soft and always run away. I like to think that I’d put up a fight don’t you think?” 

Sanggyun lolled his head, thinking about his own question. “I think I’d be a bear. You get to sleep for 6 whole months Hyunbin. Wouldn’t you like a vacation? You’d deserve it.” 

Hyunbin stopped at a red light, blinking a few times and looking back at Sanggyun. “Are you being serious boss?” 

Sanggyun smiles and tosses his cigarette bud out the car window. “Have I ever lied to you?” 

“You did lie about not liking poetry... and about being a famous actor!” Hyunbin pouted and looked forward when the light turned green, focusing on driving again. 

Sanggyun giggled at this, “I was just pulling your leg kid, you’re so cute to rile up. But I’m for real about this. Wherever you want to go I’ll pay it, you and a plus one.” 

Hyunbin thought about the suggestion for a while, tilting his head before saying, “I don’t really have a plus one to take though boss, you’re the only person I’d really want to take with me.” To this Hyunbin was being truthful. Being Sanggyun’s driver wasn’t an easy task, it required going out on late night drives and waking up really early to take Sanggyun from one side of the city to the next. Sanggyun was a extremely busy business man, a young tycoon some would say, but he never really left the city as often as you’d think. So all of Hyunbin’s time is spent with Sanggyun and the only free time he has he spends it getting lunch or browsing the internet. It’s not a lonely life, but it can get awkward when Sanggyun decides to bring some... company into the car. 

Hyunbin’s cheeks turn a light rose color as he recalls some of Sanggyun’s most adventurous endeavors but Hyunbin has never judged. Being a ultra rich businessman isn’t an easy task and he needs times to de-stress. He likes Sanggyun for who he is and even if Hyunbin does get payed handsomely and gets really sweet designer suits, he wouldn’t go work for someone else even if they payed him more. 

Sanggyun returns back to his seat, pulling out his phone and checking his text messages. He smirks at a single one. 

[Hyoni] He’s here.

Short. Simple. And all Sanggyun wanted.

“Say Hyunbin, change of course, take me to our usual spot.” He called out, replying with a single. Ok. 

Hyunbin and Sanggyun didn’t exchange many words after that. Hyunbin was always ready to talk but Sanggyun’s mind would wonder off during particularly long drives. He also didn’t have to specify which spot it was. There were only three spots Sanggyun would frequent often. His personal home, his office, and finally his usual spot. Or his warehouse as Hyunbin would describe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW ITS SURE BEEN A LONG TIME!!!  
> Yes I’m gonna attempt a slow burn. It uhhh... it’s gonna be a controversial one but I want to do something that’s not strictly smut.  
> And a few more notes  
> 1) yes Yongguk will appear later  
> 2) Donghan in a police uniform is for Mara  
> 3) More guns to come! 
> 
> That’s all I love you guys!! Kudos and comments will probably make me write more chapters FASTER JUST SAYING!!!!!


	2. For a Few Good Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The fire that's inside me died, the only light I had left back to you  
> Oh it's way too cold to breath in here; I'm trying, but this body just won't do"

A young boy, he looked like he was in his second or third year of college, was walking down the streets of Seoul. He had a adidas duffel bag strapped across his chest and bouncing from side to side on his hip. He held onto the strap of it with one hand in an attempt to stabilize it, his other hand pulling his scarf up to cover more of his face. It was mid-autumn so the weather was starting to get increasingly colder. The boy slowly entered an apartment complex, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He climbed each and every set of stairs, 8 of them like he had counted before. Once reaching the top floor he looked up to the night sky, pulling down his scarf and letting in a deep breath. Finally away from cameras. Finally out of sight.  
He smiled and looked up at the moon. At this height it looked beautiful and wasn’t polluted by the lights of the busy streets below. He could even make out some stars and see satellites twinkle in and out of existence. He checked his clock. 11:59pm. He stared at it for a minute, frowning to himself until it turned to 12:00am on the dot.

Good. Punctual.

He walked at the edge of the rooftop, over looking the Han River. He knelt down and opened his bag, pulling out a two legged stand from it and slowly setting it up. Crouching next to it to make sure it was facing the correct angle. He was fond of this spot, he would come in and out of it for the past few weeks, it was rather calming. He then pulled out a sniper rifle from the bag. Time to start his job.

Kim Yongguk didn’t care much to be a hired Hitman, but sometimes he needed the money and if that meant using his skills, why would he ever do it for free? He knew it was dangerous, he knew he shouldn’t be doing this but at this point it was too late. He had gone in too deep.

Everything came to a sudden stop now. He lined up his shot, facing the fourth window in the second floor of the building. It was completely silent, the building completely dark at the moment, but he knew how these people moved. He knew their schedule and meetings. All he had to do now was wait. The job came with slow moments, followed by rushes of adrenaline as he would need to evacuate immediately. He had practiced his escape route several times before this. Yongguk saw the light turn on inside of the room, inching closer to his scope and closing a single eye. Two men inside the room arguing. His targets. He tightened his hand around the rubber grip of the gun, waiting and holding onto his breath as he observed. He never made sudden movements, it was all calculated and clean. He is the sharpest shooter in all of South Korea. No one knew how he looked like or his real name. He was simply known as the code name; Rose.

In a second it was over, Yongguk pulled on the trigger. The bullet cutting through the glass of the window and hitting his first target right in the middle of his forehead. The glass worked as a distraction for his second target. In the second it took for him to figure out where Yongguk’s bullet was coming from, he had already fired his second shot. The man collapsed on the floor.

Mission complete.

———

Sanggyun climbed off his Cadillac, tapping at the window of the passenger seat for Hyunbin to know he wasn’t going to come back for the night. With that the black car drove off and left him alone right where he wanted to be. Sanggyun was wearing a dark grey suit and a white button-down. He had worn a red tie at some point but he had discarded it while playing poker (he gifted it to one of the pretty waitresses trying to pamper him with enough drinks to get her a large tip).

Sanggyun entered the warehouse which didn’t have a single soul in sight, just how he had ordered. In the back, where the offices were located sat two men playing a quick game of 21. Taehyun looked rather distraught as he couldn’t believe how many times he had lost. Sanggyun chuckled at this. He looked so helpless.

Kenta smirked at the card he had received from Taehyun, a 7 of hearts and an ace of spades. 18. Taehyun was playing with a five, and a ten. 15. He knew he wasn’t going to win and needed an edge against Kenta. He turned over another card in hopes for anything less than a 6. The card he pulled was a jack of clubs. He threw his cards down at the table and covered his face with his hands. “Dammit!” Kenta collected the cards and started shuffling once more. “Hehe, I suppose all your luck is rubbing off me huh?”

Sanggyun observed both of the boys with a certain type of fondness, he smiled to himself at the friendship they had grown to have for the several years Kenta has worked for Taehyun. He knocked on the door and entered the office space, both of the boys freezing for a moment before realizing who it was. “Having a rough time, Taeh?” Sanggyun asked before dragging a chair in closer to the two and signaling Kenta to serve the cards.

Taehyun leaned back on his chair, almost pouting. “Tonight’s just not a good night.” The older boy admitted before looking at his cards. “That or Kenta’s cheating… I still haven’t been able to catch him thought.” Sanggyun raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy his age. Kenta simply smiled at both of them and shrugged, “What can I say! I learn quick.”  
Kenta dealt the cards then asked everyone is they needed another. Taehyun refused and so did Sanggyun. Kenta gave himself another card before chuckling to himself at his number.  
“You know, if we were playing poker, you’d be broke.” Sanggyun said at Kenta’s inability to hide his excitement from winning so many games in a row. “That’s why we’re not playing poker!” Kenta hit back and showed his cards. It was two queens. 20. Taehyun groaned in frustration, "Really Kenta?" He showed an 8 and a 10.  
Sanggyun placed down his cards calmly, revealing an ace and a king of spades. 21. Really this game was too simple to him, and it was no surprise that he won.

Kenta shook his head. “Can’t win against the big boss.” He said and picked up the cards. Sanggyun leaned back in his chair, “You know I have a reason why I called both of you here..” He started. He knew they could be here playing cards all night and neither of them would ask Sanggyun why they were asked to stay. It was rude and considered as “rushing" him if you did ask, which you never want to do.

“I’m thinking about expanding further from Korea.” He started, Kenta was still shuffling the cards while Taehyun was carefully listening to every word. “China has had a increase in demand for escorts, if we catch this early enough we can be their main Korean supplier. It’ll be hard however… seeing as keeping the safety of our escorts is a lot harder in China…” Taehyun shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Sanggyun is the youngest and smartest pimp of all South Korea. No one is exactly sure how he came to power but he is the leader in human trafficking and security in the country, if you need someone taken care of, you called him. If you wanted to have a prostitute for the night or to get blackmail on someone, you called him. He was a good boss however, he made sure all of his escorts were taken cared of and paid, and if he ever found out anyone was taken advantage of his girls or boys, he’d personally take matters into his own hands.  
“So I was thinking of investing in Japan.” Kenta stopped shuffling the cards at this moment, still not looking at Sanggyun but putting the cards gently on the table. He was nervous.  
“Tensions with North Korea is adding a flood of American troops in the area and it’s not a secret how much they love to pay for escorts. It won’t be as luxurious as it is here, but we can get a head start at the time and once this generation in power dies off, younger fresher CEOs with too much money on their hands will be extremely interested in what we have to offer.” Sanggyun looked between the two boys in front of him. Taehyun was still looking at Sanggyun, a bit unsure about expanding so far, while Kenta was trying to hide his shaking hands.

There was a tension in the room. No one spoke or moved.

“As my most trusted employees and my personal good friends..” He paused. "I want you two to be in charge.”

———

Donghan felt all the weight of tonight fall on his shoulders. He immediately walked into the shower and started to slowly peel his uniform away. He undid his stripped tie, unbuttoned his white button-down and looked at himself in the mirror. It was apparent how tired he was. Heavy, dark circles and puffy eye bags. He let out a sigh and undid his holster and gear duty. He tried really hard not to look at his own gun, otherwise the images of what he saw just a few hours ago would come back to hunt him. He removed his pants and stepped into the shower. Turning on the water to it’s coldest setting.

He stood there for a moment, letting his black wet hair cover his forehead and eyesight and simply trying to relax himself.

Freezing while in the job wasn’t something he’d ever expect to do or ever wanted. He rubbed his face and pushed his wet hair back, looking up at the ceiling and asking himself, “Why did I do that?”

How could he ever let down Taedong like that? If there was someone still in the building and they would of harmed him that would of been on _his_ hands.

Donghan grabbed his shampoo and started massaging it into his scalp. Taedong and him have been partners for roughly six months now. He didn’t know why they’d been together for so long, he figured after 3 months he would of been reassigned or Taedong would of gotten his promotion already. He truly admired his partner. In the short time he’d known him, Taedong had taught him so much already.

Donghan started off like an immature kid, too excited to use his gun or play like a cop. He never realized what an important job he had. He had to maintain order and follow the rules as well. Taedong taught him that. He taught him to be respectable, to understand that “bad people” weren’t as bad as we taught they were.  
Donghan vividly remembers a day where Taedong and him were trying to arrest a man attempting to destroy a stop sign. He was clearly homeless and on some type of drugs, his words were slurred and his outfit was ripped and full of grime. While Donghan immediately attempted to pull his gun out and yell at the man to calm down, Taedong stopped him. He stared Donghan down and made him step back while he calmly talked to the man. He got him to go into the police car with no sort of accident or complication along the way.

Taedong explained to him later, after they had turned him in, “They’re people too yknow… They’re just in trouble. They need help to fix themselves.”

Taedong taught him that you can’t fight fire with fire.

Donghan rinsed the shampoo off from his hair. He needed to apologize. He felt like a spoiled kid, having to be saved and not even thanking Taedong for everything he has done. Donghan stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He lived in a one bedroom apartment, he had a small kitchen and a living room but it was enough for him. He smiled at the sight of Taedong already sleeping in bed, his uniform was neatly folded on Donghan’s nightstand and he was wearing a t-shirt and boxers. Donghan toweled off right there, stepping into his nightwear. He didn’t exactly care that Taedong was in the room, once you get assigned a partner you grow extremely close and there’s nothing you can hide from one another. After all if you’re prepared to potentially die for each other, why would there ever be any secrets?

Donghan slipped into bed, carefully wrapping his arms around Taedong. He pressed his forehead to his back and curled up against him. “I’m sorry I fucked up today… I promise I’ll do better..” He whispered into the darkness.

“I know.” Taedong whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes hello! Another chapter added so early? What can I say I really love this AU.  
> 1) Yes I kept imagining Yongguk that outfit where he looks real buff (i cant find the link but u know the one)  
> 2) Next chapter will have more of a personal involvement? I'm really excited for y'all to learn of all the different dynamics.  
> 3) PLEASE talk to me about what y'all think ;; This is going to be one of my most complex works done to date and I've been writing since 2015.  
> 4) Dongdong fluff cuz who doesn't miss them? I kNOW I DO!  
> Anyway I hope y'all enjoy this (cuz I'm avoiding studying calc in order to write this dfkjvdfjk) and have fun reading!


	3. Nowhere Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’ve got a funny feeling you don’t even know.   
> Don’t know.   
> But now you say you’re feeling fine."

 

The room was silent after what Sanggyun said, both men unsure of how to proceed or even what to think. Kenta looked at Sanggyun and pursed his lips, almost like he wanted to say something but he didn’t. Taehyun then cleared his throat, deciding to end the silence, “It’s… a extremely generous offer sir…” He started, unsure what he was trying to say himself. 

Sanggyun just smiled, he had expected this reaction. “I know it’s very risky. I know it’s extremely new. But I’ll give you two a few days to decide... it’s a lot to think about.” 

Taehyun looked at Kenta at that moment who nodded, somewhat relieved he didn’t have to immediately give an answer. “When..” The Japanese boy finally spoke up, “When approximately would the operation start?” 

Sanggyun leaned back on his chair and looked up at the ceiling, calculating, “I’d send you two to Japan starting next month to scout for a safe house and get to know the locals. You’d be coming back and forth... I want it to start running by the beginning of next year.” 

Kenta nodded, looking down at his hands and fidgeting slightly. “I see.”

Taehyun didn’t say anything else, simply looked at Sanggyun who had his eye on Kenta. Kenta wasn’t normally this hesitant and it worried them both, but nothing was said. Instead Taehyun took the deck of cards from the table and stood up, cutting sections of cards with his fingers before reintroducing them into the deck. “I need to talk to Sanggyun…” He told Kenta before looking at his boss. “If you’re done with him sir, I’d like to dismiss him for tonight.”

Sanggyun nodded and Kenta looked between the two of them. “Yeah I’m beat.” Kenta finally said, standing up and bowing to both of his bosses before quickly leaving the room. 

——— 

Hyunbin had an appointment as soon as he was ordered to drop Sanggyun off. He was supposed to go pick someone up from a park near by the Han River. It was a local hotspot for students and Hyunbin waited for what seemed like 20 minutes. He noticed police cars driving by and wondered what was going on. He grabbed a small sudoku booklet from him glove-compartment and began trying to solve it. Really he started picking up small hobbies like these in order to pass time or impress his boss. He was able to tell Sanggyun random fun facts at times or even do quick math for the businessman. Sanggyun always had him beat in tongue twisters and riddles though.  

After a while a man with a duffle bag entered his car, the guy was panting and had his face covered by the black mask which he quickly took off. 

“Rose?” Hyunbin asked the mystery man and offered him a bottle of water. 

The boy looked up at Hyunbin and nodded, accepting said bottle. “Long time no see.” He smiled at the driver. 

Yongguk remembers Hyunbin. Ever since he started working for the Hunus Mafia he kept meeting him and was one of the reasons why he decided to keep working with them. Hyunbin was goofy and always smiling, which made Yongguk feel secure and forget the conditions as to why they meet. 

Hyunbin started the car and slowly began to drive away, Yongguk noticed the amount of students starting to pack their stuff and leave. He saw police men ushering people out but never questioning the students. No one suspected anything. Yongguk gripped tightly at the handle of his duffle bag, he just killed two people and still felt the adrenaline in his blood. 

“Where we headed to boss?” Hyunbin’s voice suddenly cut in. Yongguk snapped back into reality. Hyunbin couldn’t know… He didn’t want to taint Hyunbin. “Wanna go to dinner with me?” He asked suddenly before turning his head to look at the younger boy. Hyunbin was slightly taken back but a smile spread across his face. “All of the sudden?” Hyunbin chuckled nervously, “I shouldn’t… I don’t know when my boss will call for me.” 

Yongguk relaxed against his car seat, admiring Hyunbin’s visual. “Then just stay in the car with me. I’ve got a lot to catch you up on.” 

Hyunbin drove them to no particular destination, deciding that it would be a while before Sanggyun would ask to be picked up. “Really? How’s school been? Did you pass those tests?” 

Last time they met Yongguk was barely done with sophomore year in college. “Yeap. I’m a junior now. And I kinda have an idea of what I want to get into.” Yongguk decided, pulling out his phone and showing Hyunbin some pictures of his cats. “I got a new cat… I named him Kagoo..” Yongguk’s voice softened. “He was the runt of his litter, and he would get really sick often… So by taking care of him I kinda decided to go into veterinary school.” Yongguk smiled at Hyunbin. Hyunbin took the phone from his hands at a red light, visibly lighting up at the pictures of the new cat. “He’s beautiful! I’m glad he’s doing well! I’ve been looking at some pets too… Some cats actually but I’m too busy with work to adopt.” Hyunbin had a longing in his voice and Yongguk wished he could help him. “Why don’t you just quit?” Yongguk suggested. "Just get a regular 9 to 5 job...? They kinda overwork you here..."

Hyunbin became quiet for a moment. Him and Yongguk took a while before they even revealed parts of themselves to each other, Yongguk being extremely hesistant at first to even give him any sort of name. Yongguk was sure Hyunbin knew who Rose was… He knew Hyunbin payed attention to the news and breaking stories, but he had never treated Yongguk any differently or over-stepped his bounds. Plus, his boss, Kim Sanggyun had already warned him that Hyunbin had little to no knowledge about what was happening with his business. As far as Hyunbin knew, Sanggyun was your regular philanthropist playboy. As regular as that can get. 

“I love my job really…” He said quietly, a little hesitant to really say this outloud. “And I think my boss needs me… As strange as that sounds…” He shook his head. “I just trust him… And I feel I’m one of the few people he can depend on. It’s not really easy finding a job like that. And I’m not starving! So really I’m doing well for myself.” Hyunbin smiled, but Yongguk knew he just didn’t want him to worry. Yongguk nodded. “Yeah…” 

Hyunbin placed his hand on Yongguk’s thigh while driving, “I’m doing well Rose, I promise… Plus you’re off following your dream now, you’re going to help so many pets and families. You really have a brilliant future ahead and you’ll do a lot of good.” 

Yongguk felt like sinking into his seat. If only he knew… 

They fell silent after that. Yongguk not mastering the strength to just tell Hyunbin who he was and what he was doing and _why_ he did it. So instead he told him another secret. A more personal one. “You don’t have to call me rose anymore…” He started. “If Sanggyun can trust you that much… I trust you with my real name… I’m Kim Yongguk.” He looked up at Hyunbin who smiled at him. 

“Good,” Hyunbin looked at him, "I'll make sure to make our lunch reservation to your name."

Yongguk smiled, "A date it is then." 

— — — 

The only thing they heard were the echoing of Kenta’s footsteps as he left the warehouse. Taehyun felt like his throat was closing up with each step and the anticipation was growing at the pit of his stomach. One final closing and locking of the doors and they were completely alone. Taehyun relaxed and put the deck of cards away on his desk. Hearing Sanggyun shuffle behind him. When he turned around Sanggyun was in front of him, caging him in by placing his hands on either side of him, laying them flat on Taehyun’s desk.

“Eager to get us alone?” Sanggyun asked in a suggestive tone and Taehyun tilted his head away from Sanggyun, exposing his neck, “Stop.. You know why I rushed him out… I couldn’t stand him just sitting there miserable…”

Sanggyun seemed distracted by kissing at Taehyun’s neck, making the shorter boy grip at Sanggyun’s biceps. “He doesn’t want to go Sanggyun… You saw how uncomfortable he looked.” 

Sanggyun groaned against Taehyun’s neck, nibbling hard in order to get him to stop talking. “I’m giving him the opportunity of a life time Taehyun.” He began pulling way from his neck and hooking his hands onto the back of Taehyun’s thighs, Lifting him onto the desk and settling between his legs. “He’s your most trusted friend and he’s Japanese… I know he’ll help you.” Taehyun leaned back on the desk, allowing Sanggyun to manhandle him as he wished, “He wants to stay Sanggyun… He left Japan for a reason.” 

Sanggyun then pushed Taehyun down, forcing him to lay down on the desk. “Stop talking.” He said, somewhat whining as he clearly didn’t want to talk about this. Instead he started kissing Taehyun’s hands before moving them above him and starting to slowly lift Taehyun’s shirt. He only wanted to expose his skin, not bothering to remove any piece of clothing. Taehyun did as he was asked for a moment, allowing Sanggyun to do as he wished. Sanggyun reached for the desk, looking around for the bottle of lube he made Taehyun keep in the warehouse.

It served several purposes, really. Taehyun always made sure his workers always had condoms and lube on hand, in case their johns wouldn’t bother with them. He even taught them methods of how to secretly put a condom on someone or how to convince someone into wearing one. It was better to keep your workers healthy since they’d stay working for you longer.  

Sanggyun found it and placed it on the desk as he undid Taehyun’s pants. “S-Sanggyun…” Taehyun said stopping his boss's movements with both hands. He was unable to entirely enjoy this if they stayed quiet about the situation. This made Sanggyun slam his hand against the desk. Feeling frustrated about Taehyun’s unwillingness. 

“Kenta is a prostitute, Taehyun.” He snaps. “He doesn’t want to leave Korea but he’s **not** living a better life. If he goes back he has a chance… He doesn’t have to use his body anymore Taehyun.” To this the older boy stayed quiet. He covered his body by grabbing either side of his long jacket and looked away, “I’m not any better off than he is.” 

Sanggyun looked hurt. He let out a sigh and sat down on the office chair, letting Taehyun dress himself again. “That isn’t what I meant and you know it.” 

Taehyun sat up on the desk, still covering himself and looking down at his boss. Sanggyun looked upset, clenching his jaw as he tried not to say what was on his mind. Taehyun slowly climbed off the desk and knelt down at Sanggyun's feet. Placing his head on Sanggyun’s lap, “I just care about him a lot Sir… I want him to be happy.”

Sanggyun looked down at Taehyun, letting out a sigh and running his fingers through Taehyun’s black hair. “I’m not happy about letting _you_ go either… but this means a better life for you and him, my love.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Yes the Sogyun of everyone's dreams~ It escalated a bit but this gives a better insight to how their dynamic is.  
> 2) A bit on the shorter side but I promise next chapter it gets spicier! 
> 
> [Ask me Anything!](https://curiouscat.me/Donghanbejoyful)


	4. Homewrecker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When everything is life and death  
> You may feel like there's nothing left  
> Instead of love and trust and laughter  
> What you get is happy never after"

Kim Taedong arrived at his office early in the morning. He was usually the first one there, sometimes even seeing the night-shift guard leaving to go home. He was a golden star officer at their station, the one everyone looked up to but were intimidated by. Taedong was a lone wolf. Being stationed there the longest after the Lieutenant, not many of the other police officers talked to him. They passed him by and said their polite hellos, but he usually kept to himself anyway. If it wasn’t for Donghan he wouldn’t even go out in the weekends or go out to eat. He much preferred to stay in and cook for himself or drink whiskey on the rocks while watching Law and Order. He was a simple man, hardworking and always focused on the task at hand. He wasn't always like this. At the beginning of his career he was even the face of the station, their Lieutenant choosing him for advertisements so people would join the Police Academy or if they ever needed someone at a fundraiser. Taedong noticed he was being replaced by Donghan though. At first it bothered him a bit, not having the attention solely on him, but then he found it refreshing. Donghan was charming and quite on the cuter side than Taedong ever was. Throughout the years he started looking older, wiser, the stress of being an officer starting to wear him down. He thinks thats why he was assigned to watch over Donghan, so he didn’t burn out and could follow through to his promotion of being a Detective. 

Taedong sat down at his desk and let out a sigh, logging onto his computer and beginning his police report on what happened the night before. He left out a few details about the moment Donghan froze up, making it seem like he just went off on his own instead. He was worried they would fire Donghan if he was caught freezing up after seeing a body (since he was still in probation after all). Hours passed and he finished his report, sometimes standing up and leaving to attend other assignments before reading and rereading the report to make sure every detail was in place. He achieved it and at that moment an unfamiliar box fell onto his desk. Taedong was startled to see it and looked up to see who even came to bother him. There sat a smiling Donghan out of uniform, in a black t-shirt, black baseball cap, and some jeans. “Hey there officer.” He greeted his partner and opened up the box, revealing a dozen glazed donuts. “I heard cops liked these so I got you a few.” 

Kid’s funny. Taedong thought as he smiled up at him. “I thought I told you to take the day off.” Taedong should be scolding him, telling Donghan to go back home and think about what he did the night before but… He was smiling so brightly and Taedong had a soft spot for him. 

“I was bored at home… And I thought maybe you’d like some snacks or to eat together. So I’m here.” Donghan leaned against the desk, grabbing a random file from Taedong and reading it to himself. Taedong sighed and leaned back on his desk, “Donghan come on, you’ve got to stay home.” Donghan didn't reply at first, completely focused on reading the file. Taedong looked over his desk, wondering what papers were even about. He leaned forward and tried to grab the file from Donghan’s hands but the younger boy turned his body away in an attempt to keep reading. Taedong only then noticed that he was reading about the murders they had just witnessed the night before. The file had photographs of the bodies and detailed descriptions of the evidence and what happened that night. Taedong stood in front of Donghan, placing his hand on Donghan’s waist in an attempt to get his attention. “Come on…” He spoke in a softer tone, knowing those images would probably affect the young boy more than Donghan would ever admit.

Donghan slowly closed the file before handing it to his partner, he hung his head low and nodded slightly to himself. “Sniper huh…” To which Taedong didn’t reply. Just put away the file inside a drawer of his desk. “We can go to dinner, let me just grab my keys and put the donuts in the break room.” 

Taedong didn’t wait for a reply from Donghan. He grabbed the box and walked away, leaving the box in the break room with a note that said, “Take one please.” He signed it off with Donghan’s name, knowing if people thought Taedong brought them they would assume they were poisoned or something. Taedong returned to his desk just to find Donghan gone. He balled his hands into fists, angry that he allowed Donghan to see and read that file. 

This was Taedong’s fault and Donghan was now probably upset. He bit at his bottom lip and thought about how he could fix this, how he could make it all better for Donghan. He grabbed onto his jacket and left the police station, he needed to help his partner. 

———

Donghan was driving through the highway back to his apartment. He didn’t entirely know why he ran away from Taedong but he couldn’t be around him or even look at him in the eye. Donghan gripped hard at the steering wheel as he thought about the document he read. He saw the images again, the men lying on the floor, the close up pictures of the bullet holes and their glassy eyes, completely hollow of any life or soul.

He didn’t feel anything.

Not like what he felt last night. He went back to being his stone-faced self. The rookie who was admired for having an iron stomach and not feel sick after seeing grotesque images. “What’s wrong with me?” Even in the morning he had felt fine.  He woke up in Taedong’s arms, like he had several times while working together. Taedong got out of bed to shower and get ready for work while Donghan made him breakfast. He was fine up until the point his partner left his apartment, without Taedong Donghan felt.. Empty. 

He couldn’t stand it. He felt hollow, he felt suffocated. Donghan turned on the radio, wanting to hear anything other than his own breathing. How badly did he wish it would stop.  He ran his hands through his hair and groaned in frustration. There was nothing, no freezing up of his body, no flashbacks to what happened to him. They were just pictures. Just two dead men. Men who deserved it. 

“Fuck!” He suddenly pressed hard on the breaks, the tires screeching at the sudden stop. He was so distracted by his thoughts he didn’t see the red light in front of him, nearly crashing into someone. He checked the road to see if anyone had gotten hurt and thankfully no one did. Only his back and shoulders felt stiff from whiplash. “Snap out of it Donghan!” He yelled at himself. He didn’t care what happened, he wasn’t even paying attention to the road. What type of cop would he be if he kept up like this? 

He wanted to call Taedong, he wanted to ask him if what he was feeling was okay… If this was normal in the life of a cop but he couldn’t. He had let Taedong down and he wasn’t sure how Taedong wrote up the report of last night. For all he knew he could be fired soon and all because Taedong told the truth about him freezing up on the job. But he wouldn’t do that… right?

Taedong loved him… right? Donghan sped the car up, wanting to get home, wanting to end it all.

“Taedong…” His partner. His best friend… He loved him of course. Even romantically in the beginning of them meeting each other but that all went away. It was Donghan being stupid and childish… Donghan couldn’t fall in love with his partner. It would make him more reckless and go above and beyond so that Taedong didn’t get hurt, even if it cost him his life or their mission. 

Donghan pulled up to his apartment building, parking in his usual spot. He let out a sigh and climbed off the car, Maybe if he went out this would be better. Maybe if he drank away his memory and sorrows, he’d be back to his regular self. He needed to be the all-star of the station, he couldn’t let himself down. He took the elevator up to his apartment, looking down at his legs and running his fingers against his thighs. He thought he had found his calling, being a cop… Helping people. He thought this would make his mom proud. That’s all he wanted really… To work and make the people around him proud and happy for him. He grabbed his phone and began texting his old high school friends, asking people if they wanted to party. Of course he couldn’t ask anyone from the station without having Taedong find out. But ever since Donghan starred in a few local commercials, he was seen as almost a celebrity at this point. He was known as that “One hot cop” and it was a little bit of a meme, but it gave him a lot of brownie points with his friends. 

He checked his phone and sure enough every person he asked to hangout said yes. This made him smile. At least drinking with friends was less depressing than getting black out drunk alone. 

\---

Donghan started getting ready to go out, he had received a few texts from Taedong but he ignored them all. It was better this way, he knew Taedong would just ask if he was okay and he would have to lie to him. Donghan has never had to lie to Taedong before but he also has never had a life crisis to hide before. Donghan wore a white oversized button-down, with light-wash jeans, white shoes and a rhinestone choker. He looked at himself in the mirror while running wax through his hair, achieving a “wet hair” look and smiling at himself.

He looked hot.

He ran his hand against his chest and decided to unbutton the first two bottoms of his shirt. Tonight he wasn’t a cop. He was a young man looking for fun and trouble. Tonight he wasn’t himself. No responsibilities, no need to be good. 

Donghan took a taxi to the club, looking at his clock it read 10:02pm. He was late. 

The club was already packed, everyone had their drinks in hands. Girls were wearing short dressed that barely covered their asses and kept batting their eyelashes at Donghan. His friends teased him about it but it was natural of course, he was a tall, fit, handsome man. He pondered at the idea of picking someone up but ultimately went against it, paying for the first round of shots for his friends. 

Shots became drinks. Drinks turned into cocktails. Cocktails turned into bottles. 

Donghan drank everything he managed to get his hands on. His friends barely being able to catch up with him. Donghan was still aware though, he was still not drunk enough to forget, but he felt reckless and dangerous. He felt excited and went off to the dance floor. Donghan loved dancing but admittedly wasn’t something he did unless he had a few drinks in him.

The music was loud and deafening, something Donghan definitely needed. He went along with the movements of everyone else. He was mostly alone or joined in at the groups of people that were dancing until someone caught his eye. It was a boy with short blonde curly hair. He kept looking at Donghan, smiling at him. He dancing on his own, so he didn't come here with anyone else. The glitter of boy's eyeliner caught his eye and made Donghan follow him, not wanting to lose sight of the pretty boy.

The boy was wearing a baby pink oversized shirt, completely unbuttoned with a white t-shirt underneath. He gripped the boy from one of the belt loops of his black ripped skinny jeans, pulling him closer just to get his attention. The shorter boy turned around and smiled up at him, revealing the cutest snaggletooth Donghan had ever seen. 

Donghan leaned in and said into his ear, “Sorry, I couldn’t let you get away.” It was difficult trying to talk above the loud music at the club but it didn’t matter, specially not after the pretty boy wrapped his arms around Donghan’s neck to keep him in place. “I wanted to lead you away from your friends… For some privacy.” Donghan’s heart sped up against his chest, he noticed the boy had an accent. “Let me buy you a drink.” To which the boy shook his head. “No drinks, just dance with me.” 

The boy turned around, pressing his back against Donghan’s chest. He grabbed Donghan’s hand and lead it up his body, letting him feel up his chest while he was swaying his hips. He moved them in a circular pattern, teasing Donghan by letting his ass graze against his crotch but only for seconds at a time. Donghan was breathless, at first not doing anything but letting the boy lead him through. “Whats your name?” He asked before leaning down and starting to kiss the boy’s shoulder. He trailed his kisses up the boy’s neck, kissing over the black velvet choker the boy was wearing.

“Kenta” He heard him shout. “Yours?”

“Donghan.”

After knowing Kenta’s name and hearing the music start getting louder and heavier Donghan took control. Grabbing onto the boy’s waist and pulling him down to grind against him. He was the prefect size and he just let himself be touched and handled by Donghan. Kenta lifted his arms, leaning his head back against Donghan's shoulder and smirking up at him. Kenta’s ass was perfect, it felt full and bounced against his crotch every time Donghan pulled him down. He wished he could grab it and really feel it in his hands. It didn’t matter that they weren’t in a gay club, it didn’t matter if his friends saw him, it didn’t matter because the music and alcohol was drowning every thought he had out.

All he could think of is Kenta. Kenta touching him, Kenta’s laughter and his smile.

Kenta then turned around while taking a step back from him, looking at Donghan and reaching up to cup his face. He stepped forward while doing a body wave, pressing himself flush against Donghan’s body. Donghan leaned down, wanting to kiss the boy but he turned his head. Chuckling and teasing Donghan. He was so good at moving his hips, knowing how to look at Donghan, how to touch him, how to drive him wild. “Please..” Donghan finally snapped, wrapping both of his arms around Kenta’s waist and holding him. “You’re driving me crazy.” Kenta pulled away slightly, and it made Donghan lighten his hold, not wanting Kenta to feel like he was forcing him.

Kenta looked at Donghan, taking a really good look at his face before nodding. “Let’s go..” 

———

The car ride home was mostly silent, Donghan nervously looking out the window while Kenta had a hand on his thigh. They would occasionally look at each other and giggle. Both obviously shy and nervous about this. Donghan placed his hand on top of Kenta’s gently wrapping his fingers with him and holding his hand, he wanted him to feel relaxed and calm about coming home with a stranger.

“I don’t… do this very often.” He admitted while leading Kenta up to his apartment. “I wasn’t planning on anything for tonight either but just looking at you made me lose my mind.” He was not looking at Kenta out of nervousness. He opened his apartment door and welcomed the shorter boy inside. He closed the door behind them and locked it, “I know it’s not a lot bu-“

Donghan was interrupted by a pair of lips kissing his.

Kenta was standing on the tip of his toes, kissing Donghan and gripping at his shirt. Donghan took a moment to register what was happening before he started kissing Kenta back. He pulled the shorter boy closer, closing his eyes and sliding his tongue against Kenta's lips and eventually into his mouth. The different alcohol tastes mixing in their mouths but neither of them seemed to mind. Kenta started pulling his pink button down off, letting it fall anywhere in the apartment while Donghan lead them to his bedroom. Hardly separating from the kiss. Donghan bit and pulled at Kenta’s bottom lip, making the boy moan in delight. Once Kenta caught sight of the bed he pushed the taller boy onto it.“Stay.” He ordered Donghan while removing his undershirt and tossing it behind himself. Kenta bent over, bringing his face closer to Donghan’s and whispered into his ear, “I’ll make you feel good.” Donghan felt shivers run down his spine.

Kenta then dropped to his knees, smiling up at Donghan while undoing his pants. “O-Oh..” Donghan said under his breath. It suddenly dawned on him what exactly they were about to do, making his face flush a bright red. He lifted his hips to help Kenta remove his pants and boxers in one go. Donghan only had a half hard on which Kenta frowned at, “It’s the alcohol..” Donghan tried to explain but Kenta took it as a challenge. Kenta expertly began to move his hand up and down Donghan’s length, making Donghan pick up his breath and look up in disbelief. It had been a while since anyone had touched him.

Kenta leaned his head down, kissing at Donghan’s cock head and looking up at him while lowering his hand to cup his balls. He massaged them and kissed at Donghan’s shaft, teasing and focusing on turning him on. It didn’t take long, “Fuck..” Donghan groaned at the visual alone, feeling his abdomen tighten and his whole body heat up. “You’re so fucking hot..” He told Kenta, the younger boy’s eyes sparkling up at him as he took Donghan’s head into his mouth. He sucked gently, teasing his slit with his tongue and in the meantime keeping his eyesight on Donghan. He knew he looked good and wanted to make sure Donghan was watching him.

The taller boy pushed Kenta’s hair back, wanting to help him. It became hard for him to focus however when Kenta shut his eyes and sunk down, taking more and more of his shaft. Donghan’s breath hitched when Kenta took his whole member and didn’t even gag.

Donghan didn’t want to brag but he considered himself… gifted in this department. So the fact Kenta was able to take him entirely with no difficulty was impressive.

Kenta swallowed around his cock and it made him moan loudly. Donghan has never felt anything like this before, he tightened his grip on Kenta’s hair and held back from squirming in place. Kenta didn’t seem to mind, placing his hand on Donghan’s thighs and gripping them, enjoying the feeling of the thick hard muscles under his hands.

He pulled away smiled and kissing at Donghan’s tip. “You good?” He asked, expecting Donghan to pull him back down on his dick but Donghan instead gripped Kenta’s chin and gave him a series of pecks on his lips. “You’re perfect.” He told him and Kenta felt slightly awestruck. Now even more motivated to do a better job. He gripped at the base of Donghan’s cock, making sure it was standing up before spitting at the length, covering it in even more saliva before he went down on him again. This time he bobbed his head up and down, not caring about the way he looked or to impress Donghan but to make him feel good. He continued to scratch at Donghan’s thigh with his other hand, sometimes digging his nails in, causing Donghan to shiver. Kenta would moan against the thick cock inside his mouth, experimenting with what would get Donghan off and trying to get him to finish. However, before he got to try anything else, Donghan stopped him suddenly. 

Kenta looked up and Donghan was panting hard. “S-Stop.. I want to make you f-feel good too.” Kenta blinked a few times, no one had offered to pleasure him in a long time or stopped him in order to get him off too.

Donghan picked Kenta up and gently placed him on the bed, crawling over him and starting to kiss up his chest. Kenta laid back, humming approvingly, admiring Donghan’s broad shoulders and how he towered over him. Donghan then captured Kenta’s nipple in his mouth, sucking gently while undoing his pants. Kenta furrowed his brow and sighed at the feeling. It was good, it was gentle and caring. Kenta brought both hands to Donghan’s head, petting his hair and running his fingers through the thick black strands.

Donghan’s hand started to stroke his erect member, his hand was so much bigger than Kenta's dick and it felt overwhelming and hot. Kenta arched his back, his mouth opening as he was vocal about how much he enjoyed the foreplay. He didn’t have to fake it this time. Donghan moved to his other nipple and lowered his hand further between Kenta’s legs, gently teasing his hole. Kenta tensed at that moment, worried that Donghan would try to spread him open with dry fingers.

“A-Ah wait..” Kenta started, squirming a bit and Donghan did stop. Pulling both of his hands away and looking at the Japanese boy with big puppy eyes, afraid he had done something wrong. Kenta reached to his back pocket of his half-undone pants, pulling out a condom and a small pack of lube. Donghan let out a sigh of relief, taking both of the items from Kenta’s hand and placing them on the bed, “I have some more if we need any.” He suggested while pulling Kenta’s pants completely off, taking his own shirt off as well so both of them were completely naked aside from their chokers. 

Kenta rolled over, lifting his hips and exposing himself to Donghan. He looked over his shoulder and smirked, even giving a small wag of his ass to tempt the taller boy. “Come on.. We dont have all night.” Kenta was restless and just wanted to feel Donghan inside him. Donghan almost choked on his own spit at the sight of Kenta’s bare ass, grabbing his cheeks with his hands and kneading them. “Fuck… I told you you’re hot already right?” Donghan said, which made Kenta jokingly roll his eyes.

Kenta lowered his head and braced himself for Donghan’s fingers, but what he got instead was a thick wet muscle sliding between his flesh. His eyes widened and his whole body was rocked forward as Donghan settled himself between his legs. He moaned loudly, loving the feeling of Donghan opening him up slowly and deliberately, still holding his globes apart to make room for his face. His tongue moved in circular motions, making Kenta relax and hum at the soothing feeling. Kenta’s cock was throbbing, desperate and red to be touched again but he didn’t complain. Kenta was used to this and this time it felt suffocating, Donghan's slower pace was making him feel needy and desperate. Donghan made sure Kenta was stretched out and wet enough by his tongue before opening the lube packet. Still adding the extra lubrication before pushing his finger inside of Kenta.

Kenta’s been fucked a lot before. He’s had men of all sizes inside of him and has had experiences he wouldn’t want to speak of. But the way Donghan’s fingers slowly entered him, one at a time, pushing in and out making sure that Kenta was moaning and approving of his actions, made him warm up inside. Kenta felt a fire burning inside of him, his gut heating up and spreading up his back, turning his chest, cheeks and ears a bright red. He was being completely wrecked by Donghan at the moment. His thick long fingers pushing further inside of him, his walls accepting it and loosening up for him. Kenta felt like he was in heaven. Donghan then pulled away and didn’t push back in. Making Kenta let out a loud whine. “D-Donghan…”

The taller boy flipped Kenta over so he was on his back again, grabbing Kenta’s waist so they were closer. Kenta noticed Donghan’s cock was still solid hard and oozing precum. “I… I want to look at you, if that’s alright.” Kenta opened his mouth, about to protest but he nodded instead. Agreeing to Donghan. The taller boy smiled and leaned in to peck Kenta’s lips once more. This boy is too cute. Kenta thought. 

Donghan grabbed the condom Kenta handed him and ripped it open with his teeth before rolling it onto himself. He didn’t waste any more time, it was obvious even Donghan was running out of patience and he was too excited to _finally_ fuck Kenta.

Kenta felt him pushing inside, spreading his walls open and he couldn’t help but grab at the bed sheets. The heat inside his body he was feeling earlier intensified once Donghan’s cock was inside him. Donghan started thrusting into him almost immediately, they were slow hallow thrusts that made Kenta feel every inch of his cock. Kenta groaned loudly whenever Donghan would bottom out, truly feeling the head of his thick cock all the way into his guts. It felt so fucking good.

“M-More..” Kenta moaned hotly. Looking up at Donghan and pouting, “Please.. faster more _more_.” He begged.

Donghan followed.

Donghan began picking up his thrusts, grabbing hard at Kenta’s frail body and slamming Kenta down onto his cock. Kenta’s eyes roll back, the speeding up overwhelming him and making him pant hard. The room was starting to feel humid and extremely hot. Both of their bodies shine with sweat that drips down their bodies and damp their hair. Their movements were primal and passionate, yearning for each other, searching for pleasure and release. Donghan's arms kept trembling from the pure power of his movements. Kenta held onto Donghan, helping him by pushing down to meet half way Donghan’s thrusts. He would whimper and moan between Donghan’s panting and occasional whisper of pleasure.

It was dirty, it was hot and it wasn’t for money. Kenta had forgotten how good someone else’s skin against his own could feel. He forgot how it felt to be desired by someone.

Donghan didn’t stop, not even after his thrusts got sloppy or his fingers would dig into the bedding. He wanted Kenta to finish first, he would go harder just to make Kenta louder. Kenta loved it. He gripped Donghan’s shoulders and dug his nails into them, his body shuddering and half yelling as he came across his abdomen and Donghan’s.

Ecstasy came afterwards, Kenta smiling and relaxing against the bed as he felt Donghan thrusting inside him chasing his own release. Donghan burried his face against Kenta’s neck, groaning a final time before he finished inside the condom. They held each other for a moment. Catching their breath and shaking from adrenaline. All Kenta felt afterwards was Donghan kissing his shoulder and his smile before he drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOLD YALL IT WAS GONNA GET SPICY!!!  
> Hope yall weren't expecting that >:3c  
> LONG LONG Chapter that I hope you guys enjoy!! It was a lot of fun to write!
> 
>  
> 
> [Ask me Anything!](https://curiouscat.me/Donghanbejoyful)


	5. Gun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning after Kenta's phone call.
> 
> “They’re teaching me to kill  
> Who’s teaching me to love?”

 

 

Kenta woke up with several blankets over him and a arm wrapped around his waist. He slowly opened his eyes, completely disoriented and feeling sore all over. He groaned, looking around at the room from where he was laying. It was still dawn and the sunlight was dripping into the bedroom, filling the room with shades of lavender and bright yellow. There was a tall window at his side of the bed, overlooking the concrete jungle of the city. 

That’s when Kenta noticed he wasn’t home. Kenta slept over at someone’s apartment. 

He looked over to find the boy he had slept with the night before, he was naked and still holding onto him. Kenta studied his features and realized how pretty he looked. Kenta was used to being with older men, men who were unkind and greedy. So seeing this boy look so gentle as he slept felt… nice. 

Kenta reached out, wanting to caress his face but stopped before he touched him. He probably didn’t want that… Or it would be weird to wake up to someone touching you.. right? 

Kenta closed his eyes and curled up closer to the boy instead, waiting for him to wake up. Kenta should of left, he should go running out the door and rushing to get back to the warehouse, to Taehyun. Kenta should not holding this stranger… but something about this boy just made him feel… good and warm and… special. 

Kenta didn’t even remember his name… Donghyuk? DongYoung? Donghan? 

Kenta whispered it outloud. 

Donghan. Yeah that was it. 

Suddenly he felt Donghan shuffle next to him, the tall boy slowly sitting up and squinting into the bright room. “Hmmm..” He hummed quietly, looking around and noticing the naked Kenta on his bed. “Mornin’” He said nonchalantly. 

That worried Kenta. Did Donghan do this often? Did he always wake up to boys next to him. Donghan then stood up from the bed, the bedding slipping off his body and revealing his naked frame. Kenta couldn’t stop staring. He looked like he was sculpted by a Renaissance artist. He was perfectly toned in the right areas, his ass was tight and round, the slight outline of abs being emphasized by the morning light. He looked beautiful. 

“If you come into the shower with me you can keep staring.” 

Kenta suddenly heard and his eyesight moved up to Donghan’s face. His cheeks flushed as he couldn’t believe he was just caught staring. “S-Sorry I didn’t mean-“ Donghan laughed and stood next to Kenta’s side of the bed. “I don’t blame yah, but I’m serious come here.” Donghan started to pull at the bed sheets and Kenta became flustered.

Kenta found it a little funny. He got naked and had sex with men for a living, why was he flustered by this boy? Kenta thought he’d never feel like this again. 

“We’re not going for a second round..!” Kenta warned, still attempting to cover his naked body. 

Donghan tilted his head and nodded, “Anything you want, Princess.” He then slid his hand under Kenta’s knees and back, lifting him up bridal-style into the shower. Kenta laughed and hold onto Donghan, worried he was going to be dropped. 

They really just showered together with no other malicious intent. Kenta hadn’t known this type of comfort and care before, and he couldn’t stop smiling. He closed his eyes while Donghan washed his hair, massaging his scalp and making him hum at the soothing sensation. Donghan would hold onto Kenta’s face, stealing a kiss for a moment before he continued to clean the Japanese boy. It was awfully domestic, and Kenta started to wonder what if Donghan didn’t do this a lot? This type of care and treatment would only be for someone special right?

After they showered Kenta gladly stole Donghan’s clothes to wear while his were being washed. 

Kenta was looking out the window, the view being his favorite thing about this apartment, while Donghan was in the kitchen preparing him breakfast.

He heard the gentle humming of his phone buzzing against the wooden nightstand. Turning his head he picked up to see Taehyun calling him. 

Kenta bit onto his bottom lip, questioning if he should even pick up.

He picked up, casually, pretending like he wasn’t about to get scolded by his boss. 

“Hello?” Kenta heard Taehyun’s soft tone. He wasn’t mad and that surprised him. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Kenta played this game then, pretending like everything was fine. 

“Are you okay? I know you took last night off but you didn’t come home…” Taehyun paused, “You didn’t answer my texts and I got worried.” 

Kenta pursed his lips. Kenta didn’t really have a place of his own. He had an apartment sure, but he never stayed there and always spent the night with Taehyun instead. He told Taehyun he was going to take the night off, and his boss probably insinuated that as Kenta going to his house. Originally he was going to do that, sleep in and think over all the life changes that would come with accepting Sanggyun’s offer. 

He was trapped. He couldn’t turn down Sanggyun’s offer and he couldn’t say yes without hating himself for the rest of his life. 

“Yeah I just… Got busy.. Sleeping..” Kenta dragged out his answer. He had never been entirely good at lying. 

“Have you been thinking about Japan.” Taehyun suddenly asked. 

Of course he’d only call to know what he felt about it. He knew Taehyun would be more than willing to do it, he would follow Sanggyun’s directions to the grave. Kenta didn’t want that though, he didn’t want to leave Korea and he didn’t want to run his own operation. He had become comfortable in his new life and although it wasn’t what he had originally envisioned, it was better than returning back home. 

“A bit… It’s something big I can’t decide so early.” Kenta finally replied. 

Taehyun sighed into the phone, “You can’t avoid it forever either.” 

Kenta knew all too well. At that moment Donghan dropped something in the kitchen and Kenta flinched, hoping Taehyun didn’t hear. 

“Listen what if we do lunch? I’ll go pick you up at your apartment-“ 

“Don’t!” Kenta yelled. He squeezed his eyes shut and cursed at himself inside his head. 

“W-W.. Why?” Taehyun was taken aback by the sudden raise in Kenta’s voice. 

Kenta didn’t respond, he was just digging himself into a deeper hole if he kept lying. 

“You’re not home are you.” 

“N..No…” Kenta admitted. “I… I went clubbing…” 

Kenta could basically hear Taehyun’s shoulders tense and his stress levels rising. 

“You’re working without us?” 

Kenta now felt panicked.

Kenta worked for Taehyun similarly to how a model works with a manager. 

Prostitution is something anyone could do outside an organized mafia, anyone could go outside and stand on the streets or find people willing to pay them for one night. However, Sanggyun makes sure he is able to filter out anyone who has bad intentions or protects any rich person that wants to keep their spendings private. 

Kenta is under a contract which insures him housing, healthcare and an allowance. With it comes a list of restrictions, Kenta can’t reveal his line of work to anyone (not even his family), he can’t have sex for money outside his manager’s knowledge, and he can’t leave the countr through  the duration of this contract. 

Many of the workers can choose which contract best applies to their needs, and after the contract ends they usually have collected enough money to start their life over or do what they came to this country to do. Not every contract ends in happy endings, and the violation of any of those rules can result in the end of the worker’s life. 

Kenta knew this and he understood why Taehyun was starting to get upset. Kenta could never betray him however. 

“No! Absolutely not.” Kenta was stern when replying, not wanting Taehyun to doubt him. “I just met a boy… but he didn’t give me anything. It was for fun…” Kenta felt awkward explaining this. He looked over his shoulder several times, just being extra careful that Donghan didn’t hear him. Taehyun didn’t reply immediately, Kenta knew he was having a hard time processing this since Kenta didn’t usually go out of his way to have casual sex. 

“I won’t… Tell Sanggyun anything. Just… warn me next time… And promise you’re not taking his money.” Taehyun finally replied, trying to stay calm. 

“I doubt I’ll ever see him again Hyung… I promise.” 

 

———

 

Noh Taehyun walked inside the shooting range where Sanggyun had instructed him go. Inside the owner told him to wear goggles and some big noise canceling headphones. He ran a hand through his black hair before doing as he was instructed. 

They showed him how to load a gun. First removing the safety, letting the empty cartage drop into his hand and then filling it up bullet by bullet. He did it slowly, pretending like he had never held a gun in his life before. These were all basics to him, and for some reason Sanggyun had requested for him to practice them all over again.

He cocked the barrel of the gun and held it up. He liked the way the handle felt and considered getting himself a new pistol. Even if he wasn’t fond of using them or carrying them on himself, sometimes they were necessary. Taehyun walked up to his designated spot. 

He was in a long empty room with the classic paper human silhouette in front of him. He looked over his shoulder and that’s when he noticed him. 

Kim Sanggyun wearing his own noise canceling headphones and judging him from behind. The instructor had left them alone, since Sanggyun was a regular and always payed handsomely he had free range of whatever he wanted in the place. 

Taehyun felt himself relax, he didn’t have to put up a front of being a novice anymore. However, knowing that his boss was looking at him did make him nervous. He lifted both arms, holding the handle and a single finger on the trigger of the gun. The timer started and the paper bullseye started moving further and further away from him. He took a shot once it stopped. 

The loud release of the bullet echoed in the room, but Taehyun and Sanggyun both didn’t hear more than a dull noise.

Rat tat tat tat.  

Each bullet went piercing through the air, making a hole across the paper. 

Taehyun had begun zoning out at this point, not thinking about anything or even aiming much. He had done this so long ago,his body went into autopilot.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked over and realized his gun ran out of bullets. 

“Oh.” He said before sliding his headphones off and disassembling the pistol. Laying it across the table as it was one of the safety measures from the shooting range. Sanggyun clicked a button on the inside of their cubicle, bringing the paper closer. 

Taehyun was surprised that most of the shots hadn’t actually hit the target, and all the ones that did were body shots. Honestly he was a little embarrassed of doing so badly. His cheeks turned red and he looked down, disappointed. 

“Guess I’m really out of practice...” he confessed and chuckled nervously. 

Sanggyun examined the bullseye, smirking and shaking his head. “You really are, but that isn’t entirely a bad thing. It just means you haven’t had the need to use a gun.” 

Sanggyun grabbed a new round of bullets and started arming the gun, filling in the cartage and securing it into the pistol. He cocked the barrel once more, Taehyun stepped back as he figured Sanggyun wanted to give it a try. Maybe he would even show off how the years haven’t changed his good aim. However Sanggyun then placed the gun on Taehyun’s hands, “Come on I’ll show you.” 

Sanggyun replaced the white and black paper and let it return to its original spot at the back of the firing range. Sanggyun then positioned himself behind Taehyun, placing one hand on his hip and the other on Taehyun’s arms. He placed his head on his shoulder momentarily, closed a single eye, and lining up the shot for Taehyun. 

Taehyun would be lying if he didn’t admit his heart began to race. Sanggyun never got this close in public or specially when a gun was involved. Taehyun licked his lips and looked forward, trying to focus on the task at hand. After all he was holding a deathly weapon, something that could hurt him at the end and could kill him if anything happened. 

Sanggyun then slid his hand up Taehyun’s stomach, touching underneath his shirt and feeling his skin. “Relax..” Sanggyun whispered into Taehyun’s ear. 

Taehyun felt his throat tighten and his shoulders tense, doing the absolute opposite of what Sanggyun asked of him. The younger man then began kissing on his shoulder, leading up to his neck. Taehyun opened his mouth in surprise but did relax for his boss. He pressed his back to the man’s chest and let out a shaky sigh. 

Sanggyun smiled at how easy Taehyun was rendered useless in his grasp. He bit down hard at Taehyun’s neck, making him gasp in surprise. “Focus.” Sanggyun said and slid his hand even higher in order to pinch Taehyun’s nipple. Taehyun’s arms started shaking and he let out a small whimper. Lowering the pistol but only to be stopped by Sanggyun’s free hand on his arm. He raised his hand once more, aiming at the paper far in front of him. 

“Shoot.” Sanggyun said against his ear. “B-But it’s dangerous...” Taehyun confessed and immediately regretted it. Once he protested against his boss’s wishes Sanggyun quickly lowered his hand from his nipple to his crotch. He gropped Taehyun’s hardening cock which made the older man’s knees buckle. If he wasn’t leaning against Sanggyun already he would of fallen over. 

“I said to shoot.” Sanggyun repeated and Taehyun had no other choice but to followed orders this time. He stood up straight, regardless of Sanggyun’s distractions and began shooting. With each bullet leaving his gun, Sanggyun’s hand on his body got more daring. Sliding under his pants and palming him with increasing pressure. Taehyun moaned out but it was drowned by the sounds of the bullets. This was wrong, this was dangerous and Sanggyun knew that. By the fifth shot that he fired Taehyun felt Sanggyun press his hard clothed cock against his ass. He wanted to rut against it, he wanted to be used and be claimed once again... it’s been so long. 

Taehyun‘s heart was pounding against his chest and lungs completely lacking of air, he felt like a fish out of the water. As soon as the cartage was empty Taehyun was forced to bend over the metal table in front of them. The cold metal feeling harsh against Taehyun’s cheek. 

Sanggyun smirked and grabbed the gun from Taehyun’s grip. “You’re such a good boy aren’t you...” He said calmly. Taehyun figured that Sanggyun was going to disarm the weapon and lay it next to him before fucking him hard, but that wasn’t what happened. Taehyun’s eyes widened when he felt the weapon being pressed against his temple and a feeling of panic began filling his chest. “S-Sanggyun-ah... please... please don’t play with that...” He said weakly, looking over his shoulder and seeing Sanggyun’s sadistic smile down onto him. 

“But you’re enjoying it...” Sanggyun begins, pushing Taehyun’s pants down and exposing his ass to him. Sanggyun spanks it, making Taehyun close his eyes and groan. “No guns please...” Taehyun repeated which Sanggyun decided to test it. He placed the gun against Taehyun’s back, making the older one tense and look forward. “Who makes the orders here Taehyun?” Sanggyun’s voice has morphed, making it deeper and more stern. 

Taehyun didn’t answer, trying not to physically shake from how nervous and ill to his stomach he felt. Sanggyun then cocked the weapon, pointing it to the back of Taehyun’s neck. “Who?” He said in a louder tone. Making Taehyun flinch and close his eyes tightly, “Y-You do sir!” Taehyun sobbed, at the verge of crying from fear. 

Sanggyun didn’t say anything anymore, Taehyun could hear Sanggyun roaming his pockets for something. Taehyun couldn’t look anywhere or move away, afraid he was going to be shot for attempting. However he felt a cold substance between his cheeks and then the slick feeling of a finger entering him. Taehyun gasped and his hole contracted, resisting the sudden entrance. Sanggyun stroked Taehyun’s hair with the barrel of the gun, enjoying how Taehyun was physically shaking regardless of his best efforts to stop himself. 

“It’s okay sweetheart, you know I’ll take care of you right?” 

Taehyun could only whimper. He tried to relax for Sanggyun, spreading his legs slightly wider as he continued to slowly push his finger in and out. Taehyun was thankful that he didn’t add another finger in until he finally started relaxing. He trusted Sanggyun, but the reminder of the gun made him tighten up. 

Sanggyun dragged the tip of the gun down Taehyun’s body, making sure he could feel it completely as it was lowered right between his cheeks. Taehyun’s eyes widened when he finally understood what Sanggyun was going to do. 

Of course he wouldn’t fuck him in public. So instead he made the gun slowly enter Taehyun, making him groan and push his chest harder against the table. Taehyun stood at the tip of his toes, almost trying to get away from the foreign object entering him. It was strange. It was big. It was scary. 

Taehyun pressed his forehead against the metal table and began crying. His eyes closed tightly as he felt the barrel of the gun slowly being pushed in and out of him. 

Sanggyun gently reached forward and caressed his hair, smiling down at the boy. “Oh stop it with the fake tears. You’re crying but your cock is fully hard... you just like to put on a show don’t you?” Taehyun sobbed and nodded slowly. 

He couldn’t tell Sanggyun no, he couldn’t really tell him how scared he was. His body was betraying him, being stimulated by the penetration of the gun. He was growing warm all over and even held back a few moans of pleasure from leaving his mouth. 

Sanggyun suddenly pulled on Taehyun’s hair. Pulling him up and off the metal table, a cry leaving the smaller boy’s lips. Sanggyun whispered into Taehyun’s ear now, shoving the gun as far as he could, the handle of the gun being pressed up against Taehyun’s balls. “You want the owner to find us like this don’t you? You’re getting off on the idea of being caught. Of being humiliated.” He scuffed and kissed Taehyun’s cheek. “Fucking whore.” 

Taehyun gritted his teeth, holding back any noise besides the sniffling of his nose. Sanggyun was right, he could probably be heard at the front of the store if he wasn’t careful enough. Sanggyun didn’t seem to mind at all, if the hard on against the back of Taehyun’s thigh indicated anything Sanggyun was actually enjoying this. Taehyun continued breathing hard as he was pulled back against his will, he needed to stand at the tip of his toes in order to hold himself at Sanggyun’s height and the constant strain caused his legs to shake. He was fidgeting in place, the constant shift of his legs making the gun inside him press against sensitive spots but it wasn’t enough to get him off. After struggling and fearing what Sanggyun might do all he wanted was to at least enjoy himself. Taehyun whined but didn’t push back, still scared of the gun accidentally going off. Sanggyun didn’t do anything, he didn’t even touch Taehyun aside from the iron grip on his hair. Taehyun finally found enough courage to open his mouth and softly whisper, “D-Daddy please…” 

Taehyun felt like he had turned on a switch. 

The gun was yanked off from inside him and he was turned around. His back on the table and Sanggyun forcing his legs above his head. Taehyun gasped, shaking from the cold of the table and the constant contracting of his ass, as it needed to be filled. He tilted his head forward after hearing the unzipping of Sanggyun's pants. Sanggyun penetrated him without anymore preparation, regardless of the gun being thicker than Sanggyun he still felt a stretch. He closed his eyes tightly and wrapped his arms around both of his thighs, helping Sanggyun in holding them up. He tried to not moan loudly, but Sanggyun's strength and the speed of his thrusts made it hard to keep himself quiet. The table was shaking under him, moving and slamming against the wall. The extra ammunition rolling off the table onto the ground. He still could see the gun there, shiny with lubrication and pointing straight at Taehyun. Taehyun bit down on his bottom lip until it bled, making an iron taste explode inside his mouth. It didn't matter though, it didn't matter because Sanggyun was moaning for him. Sanggyun was enjoying himself and Taehyun knew when his lover was close. He knew from his heavy breathing, his nails digging into his skin and scratching him.

Taehyun for a moment thought he was going to be able and finish with Sanggyun. He thought maybe for once they would have this moment together, because Taehyun was good and Taehyun listened to his _owner_. But alas, sometimes Sanggyun didn't give Taehyun what he craved, what he needed, and at their peak Sanggyun pulled out. He came across the back of Taehyun's thighs, dirtying his pants as it slowly dripped off him. Taehyun let go of his legs, letting them dangle off the table for a moment. He was panting hard and staring straight up to the ceiling, he was still hard and leaking. He sat up on the table, seeing Sanggyun tuck himself back in his pants and he pouted at him. 

Sanggyun smiled at Taehyun, he leaned in and pressed a light peck on his lips. Taehyun leaned forward, aching for more, but he didn't get what he wanted. Sanggyun pulled away, pressing a single tissue onto the smaller boy's hands and patting them. "Clean yourself and head back to work." 

Taehyun watched as Sanggyun walked away. Crumbling the tissue and feeling tears drop down onto his lap. 

 


	6. Weary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But did you know that a   
> King is only a man  
> With a flesh and bones, he bleeds just like you do"

The room was completely silent for the exception of a ticking clock and the sound of pencils scratching on paper. Yongguk was taking one of his final exams of the semester, eyes completely focused on the essay in front of him, reading over it for the fifth time. The classroom was rather large, an auditorium sized room which lowered down to a focal point of a dry erase board and a desk. The teacher would usually stand there and lecture, however today there were tired looking Teacher Assistants, looking down at their phones and counting down the minutes until they could leave. 

Yongguk checked the clock, it read 7:43. He had finished his exam over thirty minutes ago but he was too nervous to submit it. Of course all the answers were correct, and he knew it, but the nervousness of submitting his last final before the break scared him. Regardless he got up and walked down the set of stairs to the center of the room, turning in his test and walking out. Some students watched him with admiration, some with jealousy, most didn’t bother looking up. Pulling his black scarf to cover half of his face and grabbing onto his messenger bag and readjusting the strap so it didn’t dig at his shoulder, he finally got to walk home for the Winter Break. He thought about what he could do now that he had some time off, he could maybe cook a good meal, visit his parents, or even see that cute Hyunbin guy. 

A smile spread behind his scarf, yeah... that would be nice. 

He made sure to keep an eye on news stations, noticing the reemergence of his alias on headlines, it’s not like it mattered no one knew who he was anyway but keeping in contact with Hyunbin worried him. He had been talking to him on and off since the end of his last job and it was _dangerous_ to say the least. If his boss got busted for any reasons the money could be traced back to him, and that’s the last thing Yongguk needed right now. He just wanted to get finished with school and hopefully start living a normal life. Get a stable job, a better apartment and even… a boyfriend. 

Yongguk slipped his hand into his pocket, looking for the keys to his apartment before noticing something particular. 

He lived in the outskirts of Seoul, neighboring Incheon. This place was known for organized crime and sometimes gang conflicts would arise in the middle of the streets but things had been quiet lately. He usually didn’t care much when he saw thugs walking down the streets or low-lives trying to scout out foreigners to mug them of their money. Yongguk knew how to avoid them and for the most part they only fought within their own circles. Today however, he saw several around his apartment complex. 

He noticed two following behind him. Raising giant red flags and making him want to get into his apartment even quicker.  

Everything was confirmed when a hand rested on his shoulder. 

Yongguk turned around and looked up to see a stranger, the man was covered in tattoos and was wearing a thick padded jacket. “Hey little lamb.” The man said with a grin. 

Yongguk didn’t say anything, simply narrowed his eyes at him and tightened his grip on the keys in his pocket. 

The man pressed a hand on Yongguk’s door, leaning in and caging the smaller Chinese boy in. “Not much of a talker are you?” 

“What do you want?” 

The man looked over to his other goons, there was one not far behind him and another at the other end of the hallway. “See… I’ve been keeping an eye on you lately kid… I was wondering… Where were you a few days ago? You didn’t come home until very… very late at night.” 

Yongguk knew exactly what this man was talking about. He still furrowed his brow and said, “Why’d you care.” 

He hated these people. They always tried to intimidate innocent, hard working individuals. 

“See…” The man slowly zipped down his jacket, revealing a very noticeable leather sheath with a wooden handle sticking out. He didn’t reach for the knife but instead grabbed two folded pictures. “My two good friends never made it home… I was worried sick of them… but ends up they had been killed! Isn’t that a shocker.” 

Yongguk still remained silent but noticed how the other two were slowly inching in closer and closer. 

“So I was wondering who could ever do this to them?”

Yongguk looked at the pictures. He recognized the two men but still shrugged. “Beats me, I don’t mess with your kind.” 

The man slammed his hand on the door, causing Yongguk to flinch slightly at the sudden loud noise next to his ear. 

“No.. You don’t deal with our kind but you’re still up Hunus’ ass aren’t you?” 

Yongguk kept eye contact. if he admitted it, his identity was compromised. If he denied it, he was dead meat anyway. So he avoided it. “Listen… I don’t know what you want or what you’re talking about but I just took a final and I really don’t want to deal with this right no-“ 

He was attacked before he could finish his sentence.

The man in front of him crumbled up the picture in his hand and did an undercut directly towards Yongguk’s stomach. The punch expelled all of the air out of his lungs and made him gasp as his back slammed against his apartment’s door. He gripped his stomach with both of his hands, eyes widened and looking down at the floor. 

Yongguk knew this day would come someday, he knew he was going to be discovered and would be killed for who he was. 

But he couldn’t let them. He couldn’t let _Rose_ win.

Yongguk looked up to see a punch coming straight towards his face. He ducked under it, side stepping to get behind the man while his fist come in contact with the door instead. Yongguk analyzed the situation. The man's goons were blocking his paths on either end of the hallway, so running away was out of the question. He needed to fight and he didn’t have a gun or any sort of weapon on him. The man next to the door pulled out the knife from inside his jacket, it was a silver hunting knife. Yongguk turned to his left when he heard something much more interesting to him.

The unmistakable click of a pistol.

The man on the left was slightly further than the other two, but he had removed the safety from his pistol and was raising his arms in order to aim at Yongguk. The man in front of him and towards his right both charged at him at the same time, leaving Yongguk no choice but to dash towards the man on his left. He thought maybe if he got close enough, maybe if he did it just right, he’d manage to get the gun out of his hands. 

The pistol went off. The man was pointing towards Yongguk’s feet but it missed, causing the bullet to bounce across the halls of the apartment complex. 

Yongguk wanted to curse out, did these men want to get caught so badly? Why would they attack someone in a normal residence, but he didn’t have time, he **needed**  that gun.  

When Yongguk got close enough he made sure remain towards the right of the pistol, staying out of the barrel’s line of fire. They were clearly not well trained because all Yongguk needed to do is lift both arms, his right one coming in contact with the man’s wrist while his left hand turned the barrel of the gun away from Yongguk’s body. The combination of the hit plus the twist of the gun caused the man to release the weapon and Yongguk could step to the side, aiming it at him now. He didn’t hesitate after that. Shooting the man in the neck and aiming at the other two. He only managed to shoot the pistol one more time before feeling a sharp pain on his side. 

He miscalculated the distance the other two had been from him. The man with the knife stabbed his side, causing Yongguk’s bullet to still hit the other man but only grazing his arm. Yongguk stumbled over and held onto his side with his free hand, he was on the floor but still managed to roll onto his back, pointing his gun at the man bearing the knife. He didn't shoot. Both men froze when police sirens began blaring in the distance.

The two looked at each other for a moment. “You better watch your back Rose.” The man said before grabbing his remaining goon and leaving together. Yongguk lowered the weapon and tossed it back to the dead goon. He gathered as much energy as he could possibly manage in order to walk towards the stairs of his apartment complex. He removed his scarf completely and wrapped it around his waist, trying to stop the blood flow and get him a bit more time in order to run away. He grabbed onto his cell phone, dialing the only person he could think of that could save him. 

———

Sanggyun let out a puff of smoke. He watched the grey air dance as it was lifted up onto the ceiling of the room, slowly vanishing into nothingness. He was sitting at his office chair, a luxurious white leather wing chair which matched his white marble desk. The carpet was a light grey with white floor tiles and the walls of the room were made of military grade Aluminum oxynitride. It was a bulletproof transparent aluminum that allowed him to have a 180 view of the city of Seoul. It was beautiful and Sanggyun had a routine of watching the sunset just before he left home for the day.

Sanggyun took another drag of his cigarette thinking of recent events and trying to figure out why things had been so quiet lately. If he didnt know any better he’d call this stage the calm before the storm. 

Sanggyun stared off at nothing specifically, squinting slightly as he was deep in thought. Taehyun had been trained and he needed to have a private word with Kenta about their new job positions. He had given him a few days to think about it and if he didn’t get them moving soon someone else might get ahead of him. 

Sanggyun put out his cigarette on the crystal ashtray on his desk before standing up. He walked over towards the window and looked down at the city. 

Kenta’s hesitance to go along with his plans was extremely troubling, Sanggyun worried he wasn’t as loyal as Taehyun and would bring him down in the future. Taehyun had told him why Kenta refused to return to Japan but it still didn’t sit right with Sanggyun. He didn’t trust him. Frankly, he didn’t see him as much more than a pretty face with a nice ass… That and Taehyun’s good friend. 

The three of them have had some nice conversations, spent quality time as friends, and Kenta never treated him wrong or was overly intimidated at the fact that Sanggyun was **the**  boss. Maybe just maybe, Taehyun had gotten too close to Kenta and he needed to learn to be put back in his place. 

Sanggyun didn’t want to break the Japanese boy but sometimes it was necessary. He’d have to break him again in order for him to return to his roots. 

At that moment the door to Sanggyun’s office slammed open. 

Sanggyun quickly turned around, reaching to the inside of his suit and almost pulling out his pistol. Something in the back of his mind told him to hesitate however, and he didn’t draw his gun. Instead held onto the handle, staring at the intruder who was no other than his driver, Kwon Hyunbin. 

Hyunbin was panting, holding onto his phone and looking extremely pale. “S-Sir!” He called out. 

This was extremely strange. “I don’t remember calling for you…” Sanggyun said, straightening his suit jacket and looking back at the city below. 

“An e-emergency came up sir…” Hyunbin entered the office, closing the door behind himself and stepping closer towards the desk. “I… A friend called for me to help him, I’m so sorry sir I know this is extremely unprofessional but I need to…” 

Sanggyun didn’t say anything, simply frowning to himself. 

“Who is this friend?” 

Hyunbin could feel a knot in his throat. “I… It’s…” 

“Someone you met during the job?” 

Hyunbin gripped at his suit pants, he felt like breaking out in a cold sweat. 

Sanggyun didn't wait for Hyunbin's response, “Did _he_ say what happened?” 

“No… He just told me he was stabbed and needs my help.” 

Sanggyun nodded, looking back at Hyunbin who was trembling in fear and nervousness. 

“You know… I’ve been really careful with you…” Sanggyun started, his voice softening. “If you go now. You might never be able to reverse what you see.” 

Hyunbin bit onto his bottom lip, he looked at his boss then looked down for a moment. He knew this was dangerous, and he knew Sanggyun wouldn't be able to fully protect him anymore, but... “He needs me.” 

Sanggyun paused. This was the beginning. 

“Go.” 

Hyunbin didn’t say anything else. Simply bowed to his boss and ran out of the office. 

———

Yongguk was holding tightly onto his side, using the last of his energy to sit himself down at a set of stairs at some random apartment complex. He managed to get away somehow without the police catching him. He didn’t even think about if he left a blood trail, or how far away he was. All he cared about is that he made it out and he was somehow still alive. 

He had shared his location with Hyunbin, knowing the boy would get to him somehow. He looked down at his hands completely covered in his own blood. He was thankful he was wearing black clothing, as his coat, sweater and shirt were all soaking and people couldn’t notice unless they were close up to him. Yongguk looked up at the sky and groaned in pain.

He deserved this.

He killed so many people and this is exactly how they felt. This is everything he had done to them and more. Yongguk laid his head against the railing of the stairs, his eyelids feeling heavy.

Maybe he should give up…

Maybe it really was his time. 

His breath condensed in the cold air, white puffs of vapor escaping as it became harder and harder to breathe. “Hyunbin…” He whispered. 

He wanted to see him so bad. He wanted to see his tall frame, his nicely combed hair, and even his plump lips. He gritted his teeth and tried not to scream from the pain in his side.  

“Almost… He’s almost here…” He told himself. “My Hyunbin…” 

 

It all went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE CLIFFHANGER!   
> Yes Yongguk was discovered!  
> Although his chapter was a bit short I decided to end it here since I thought it was already really plot heavy!   
> I also have changed my handle to @PuppyGyun on Twitter if you guys would like to follow me! 
> 
> [Ask me Anything!](https://curiouscat.me/Puppygyun)


	7. January Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you terrified now? Gotta make it work somehow.  
> You blew it all in the last seven years  
> Thought you were safe, you knew your fate"

 

Taedong hadn’t seen Donghan all weekend and half expected him to not show up on Monday either, but to his surprise he was there. Bright smile on his face, he waved at his partner like nothing had happened. Taedong didn’t question it, deciding maybe Donghan had time to reflect on his actions and was trying to do better? Taedong really wanted them to have a quiet day at the station, he wanted to sit at his desk all day and take Donghan out for a surprise he had prepared. He didn’t know exactly how to bring it up, he thought about it while nervously tapping on his computer.

Should he just walk up to his desk and ask him to come home? Would Donghan find it weird he’s even asking? Usually they just went together after work anyway so...

Taedong frowned at his screen. Why was he so nervous? It’s just Donghan after all.  
Maybe if he asked when he wasn’t expecting it, it would be better? Like a sneak attack! Taedong nodded at himself. He’d wait until Donghan gets up to prepare himself a hot chocolate (he was the only cop at the station who didn’t like coffee) and ask him inside the break room. There he would have privacy and could explain himself if things started to go south. As Taedong got up to put his plan in action, their Lieutenant rushed out of his office, “Taedong!”  
Taedong nearly got whiplash from how quickly he turned his head to listen to his boss.  
“You and rookie are coming with me. There’s been a shooting near Incheon.”  
Taedong blinked a few times, confused as to why they’d call them? Their lieutenant must of read his face because he immediately added, “We think it’s about Rose.”

* * *

  
The car ride there was mostly silent.  
Normally they spent the whole 45 minute car ride talking or mindlessly sharing opinions about different topics, they were close partners and even personal best friends. But Donghan completely ghosting Taedong all weekend long, specially after nearly having a panic attack, left a lingering tension between them, one that Taedong had no idea how to resolve or even bring up. It was uncomfortable having to sit there in silence, knowing that something was wrong but having to side step around it.   
Donghan reached forward, trying to play the radio but Taedong’s car didn’t have any regular radio stations, they were all either news or police reports stations.  
The younger of the two sighed.  
He really didn’t want to be here right now.  
Donghan ended up spending all of the weekend with Kenta, it was a blur of sex, eating take-out and movies. Really, one of the best weekends he’s had in a really long while.  
Being with Taedong had become such a routine, he’d forgotten what it was like to be with other guys.  
Taedong and him were extremely domestic, but the age difference sometimes bothered him. He just couldn’t relate with his older partner as much as he wish he could. He always felt inferior or that he couldn't give Taedong advice on things because Taedong had gone through so much more than he had. He also felt like he couldn't help Taedong, specially not now when he couldn't help himself.   
His heart ached, making Donghan grip at his uniform shirt and attempt to calm himself down.  
It was stupid really. He felt like he was betraying Taedong. Not just as a partner but also romantically, which was completely stupid specially since they weren't dating.   
“Hey...” Taedong voice startled Donghan, “I was thinking maybe after work we could do something...?”  
Donghan looked at Taedong, not replying for a solid minute. Did he just-  
Taedong nervously looked back and forth from the road to Donghan. “What?”  
Donghan reached forward to press the back of his hand to Taedong’s forehead. “Are you sick or something? Kim Taedong asking _me_ if I want to go out?”  
Taedong playfully waved Donghan’s hand away while the younger smiled. “Hey I haven’t seen you in a while! Just thought I should be nice to ask.”  
After that the tension lifted slightly. It was better to ignore it than to continue driving in complete silence.  
Donghan refused to talk about his weekend, feeling like he still couldn’t explain what he felt about Kenta to Taedong. He knew Taedong probably wouldn't care, but he was nervous nonetheless.  
The sun was setting once they arrived at the crime scene. Taedong turned off the car but held onto the steering wheel for a second.  
“You know...” He pursed his lips. “There's... probably going to be a body at the scene... You don’t have to go in and see it if you don’t want to...”  
Taedong didn’t look at Donghan, afraid his suggestion would offend the younger boy.  
“I’m fine.” Donghan said before climbing out of the car. Taedong still felt unsure but followed the novice, maybe this whole incident was just a one time thing...  
The street in front of the apartment complex was filled with people and journalists trying to figure out what had happened, police were already blocking off the area with yellow tape for investigation to go smoothly. Their Lieutenant showed them up the stairs of the apartment complex and down the hallway where the crime had taken place. Donghan noticed how people on the whole floor were being ushered out of the building. He frowned, hoping these people had a place to stay for the night.  
The body had already been marked with several yellow flags, dried blood on the floor and wall were being pictured while the body was covered in a white sheet for the homeowners to not see it.  
Taedong took one look back at Donghan, just to make sure he was doing fine. The younger boy was fixated on the blanket, but he wasn’t freezing up or panicking, which was a good sign so far. Taedong didn’t know what he would do if Donghan did start panicking, he wouldn’t be able to hide it from their Lieutenant if it happened. He secretly prayed the younger boy would be strong enough.  
They walked up to the body, Donghan staying slightly behind.  
There were two men in trench coats along with three other people in white plastic coveralls, holding onto metal briefcases and cameras.  
Their Lieutenant shook hands with both of the two men and introduced them as detectives on the case. Both handsome and tall, their names were Detective Choi and Kim. Detective Choi had a wide mouth and his facial structure was very angular, while Detective Kim was soft all over with sleepy eyes and a gentle smile. Taedong was introduced afterwards and he presented Donghan who only bowed at the older men.  
“It’s quite unusual for a cop to be called in this case...” Choi would remark. “Usually this information is kept secret, specially in such a high profile case.”  
Taedong found their remarks a bit... belittling, but he allowed his Lieutenant to speak for him.  
“Taedong will soon get promoted to such a statues, I thought the experience here would be of use.” He looked down at the body on the floor. “Besides, he was also the one that discovered the bodies by the bay when Rose cameback.”  
Donghan looked between the four men, and felt extremely out of place. He began picking at his nails, trying to distract himself.   
Kim nodded at the Lieutenant then turned to one of the workers. “Lift the sheet.” Taedong looked down at the body as it was being uncovered, it had already become stiff from rigor mortis. There was a gaping hole on its neck, the skin turning a grayish tone and his eyes open but completely lacking life. Taedong frowned, “How is this anything remotely about Rose?” He looked up at the detectives, almost annoyed.  
The Lieutenant lifted his hand before the other two could speak.  
“Why don’t you think so?”  
Taedong pointed at the neck wound, “Rose has never done anything like this... It’s too rushed and too clumsy. This is almost work of an amateur.”  
The Lieutenant nodded, “I thought so too. But then...” He pointed out the dried blood on the floor, “We’re not sure exactly what happened but it seems two people were wounded here.”  
“There’s two pools of blood, one of them from the neck wound, another trailing towards the fire escape.” Taedong squinted his eyes, he could see it. It was definitely like if someone had dragged something across the floor before the blood disappears.  
“There’s shoe prints too.” The detectives pointed slightly further down the hallway, “Evidence number 10, Size 9 men’s.”  
Taedong licked his lips, still trying to see how this all connected. “I’m not... following...” He admitted, looking at Donghan. The younger boy was just as lost if not more than Taedong.  
“Every apartment on this floor is rented out, mostly older women or wives were present when the attack happened.”   
“All except that one.” Detective Choi motioned towards the apartment behind Taedong and Donghan.  
The Lieutenant nodded. “A boy named Kim Yongguk lives in that apartment, we aren’t sure where he is but he hasn’t come back to his apartment all day. We’re afraid he’s somehow connected to this attack.”  
“I...” Taedong crossed his arms. “Is that the boy...”  
Choi nodded, getting slightly annoyed that he had to spell it out for Taedong, “He’s been one of the suspects for Rose. Yes.”  
“He’s been noticed with a few Rose related incident but always had an alibi or there was too much doubt to arrest him." The Lieutenant crossed his arms, "He's stayed a person of interest for many years."

Detective Kim placed both of his hands on his hips and sighed, "If we kept an eye on him, it seems like other gangs did too. Rose has been working with the same people so we think he was tracked down by a rivaling gang and attacked at his own home. He escaped but we aren’t sure if he’ll make it alive with how much blood he lost at the scene.” Taedong nodded. This really was a lot to process.  
He had always seen Yongguk’s name in the suspect list, however he called it off some sort of racist movement against the boy. He was an immigrant after all, and just so happened to have a liking to guns. He had even met the kid, he escorted him to a interview with another set of detectives once but that was it.   
“That’s where Taedong comes in.” The Lieutenant cut in. “He’ll be in charge of tracking this boy down.” Taedong blinked several times in surprise. "Listen I know it's crazy to think a kid could be the infamous Rose, but this lead could seem like good practice." Taedong looked at Donghan, something just didn't seem right. Detective Choi and Kim looked at each other after noticing Taedong's unsure expression, "That is only one of our leads. We still have this-" Detective Kim lifted up a clear plastic bag, which contained a bloodied pistol. "We're going to run for fingerprints in hopes of at least knowing who initiated the attack. If we get a match we'd at least know what direction to take. If not, we have a potential way to identify Rose."   
"What if he is dead?" Donghan finally spoke up, everyone turning to look at him. "If he was the one that got hurt... You're just making us look for a dead man." All the older men stayed silent.   
Taedong knew Donghan only said this because he was worried for him, there was a risk on both if Yongguk ended up being Rose or not. If he was, they would be chasing the most calculating and skilled sniper of their century. If he wasn't, they'd be following someone with deep connections to the Chinese Mafia. Either were dangerous and Taedong didn't want Donghan getting too close to the fire in fear of getting burnt.

“Unconfirmed dead. Maybe we just get lucky and only get to identify a corpse.” Taedong placed his hand on Donghan’s shoulder before looking at the Lieutenant. “I’ll do anything you ask me to sir. I’ll need a copy of those prints results and any other evidence found on this scene.” He looked over his shoulder at Yongguk’s apartment. “I don’t suppose we’ll get a warrant to search his apartment but I’ll still try and talk to his closest relatives.” He stood straight and bowed at the three higher-ups, Donghan mirroring him. “I won’t disappoint.”

* * *

 

Kenta sat down at one of the makeshift beds in Taehyun’s warehouse. He sighed and closed his eyes, Images of Donghan flashing through his mind and making his heart skip a beat. He gripped at his black skinny jeans, and gritted his teeth.  
He was angry at himself for catching feelings. That was the number one rule he had placed for himself when he entered the industry.  
He knew if he had feelings for someone, he wouldn't be able to do his job. Being a prostitute meant fucking anyone who had the money for it, Kenta couldn't have an opinion about their looks, their actions or behavior. As long as they didn't hurt him too bad, he was theirs for the right price. Kenta would now think about Donghan every time he fucked anyone, and he'd _hate_ it because he knew they weren't Donghan.    
He returned to the warehouse when Donghan told him that morning he needed to get back to work. Donghan had dropped him off at his apartment where Kenta showered and changed before heading here, where he’d wait until night to continue work. Kenta looked around, exhausted looking boys and girls were laying down on the beds. Some were barely getting rest from a long night’s work. Kenta noticed a girl peeling her clothes away (most escorts not caring for nudity) and changing into a big oversized shirt. She was cute, she had a round face but a short bobbed hairstyle. Her lips were plump and Kenta wondered why she was working at a place like this. Kenta also noticed the bruising around her neck and wrists, a staple for people in their line of work. No one usually asked about that stuff. No one wanted to know if it was consensual or not. It hurt too much to ask when everyone could relate regardless of what the answer was.  
Kenta heard the door of the warehouse slam open.  
“Taehyun! Help Taehyun! Please!!”  
He recognized the voice. He looked at the door and saw Sanggyun’s driver, Kwon Hyunbin. He was carrying something big and black in his arms, Kenta only noticed it was a person when he came closer and laid the person down in one of the beds. Taehyun opened the door of his office and rushed to Hyunbin as soon as he recognized who it was. “What is it? Is Sanggyun okay?!”  
Taehyun looked down at the body and realized it wasn’t Sanggyun, relief washing over him.  
“What happened?!” He asked Hyunbin, who’s face was pale, he was trying exceptionally hard not to cry.  
“I don’t know! He told me he was stabbed but I don’t know, I just brought him here!”  
Taehyun looked at Kenta, “Help calm him down, I’ll get the doctor.”  
Kenta unfroze immediately, standing up and going to Hyunbin who was silently crying again. Kenta grabbed the taller boy’s hands and made him sit down in the next bed over. He noticed some of the other escorts whispering amongst each other, staring at them. Some asked if the man was dead, some didn’t know who Hyunbin even was. Kenta would glare at them and that was usually enough to make them back off, but he could tell their words were affecting Hyunbin. The boy was shaking and his uniform was dirtied with blood stains.  
“It’s okay Hyunbin... Everything will be fine...”  
Taehyun returned after calling their assigned medic, running his fingers through his hair and looking at the body “I’m going to have to call everyone off...” He thought out loud. He wanted to ask Hyunbin more questions like, who he was and if Sanggyun knew he was here. However one look at the driver’s face and he knew it wasn’t the time. So instead he focused on the boy, the doctor wouldn’t be there until a few more minutes and he needed to do something if he wanted the boy to have a fighting chance.  
Taehyun first checked for his vitals, he placed his index under the boy’s nose, noticing he was still breathing. He then checked his pulse, weak but still there. Good.  
Taehyun then started removing the boy’s large coat. He noticed the potent metallic smell of blood, Taehyun nervously bit his bottom lip. He had lost so much...  
Taehyun saw a scarf tightly wrapped around his midriff, probably there to stop the blood, he grabbed a butterfly knife from his back pocket and began ripping the boy's clothes off of him. Taehyun was no doctor. He had no idea what to do, but he knew he needed to help out. He grabbed the sheets from the bed behind him, using them to pressing down until he didn’t see any more blood seeping through. It was hard, and Taehyun didn’t know how deep the cut was. Kenta made sure that Hyunbin looked away from the boy’s now exposed chest, knowing it would only make him feel worse. Kenta hugged the larger boy, holding him tightly and whispering reassuring words.  
Of course Kenta didn’t know if things were going to work out in the end, but it was all he could do.  
The doctor came in with an assistant holding a large duffel bag. Sanggyun had several doctors at his disposal, he needed them to help his people whenever they’d get into fights or to assist the escorts if they were abused by any of their guests. The doctor saw Taehyun, asking him to step aside while the assistant started applying pressure to the wound.  
Taehyun stepped back and finally paid attention to the rest of his facility. Everyone was looking at him, his hands covered in blood and some of it even on his shirt.  
The room was dead silent. No one else would of stepped up and done that in order to keep a complete stranger alive.  
At that moment it was evident to everyone why Taehyun was their leader.  
Taehyun began telling the escorts to leave the warehouse, grabbing another random rag to clean his hands and giving directions to other safe houses they could head to for tonight.  
Kenta in the meantime took Hyunbin to Taehyun’s office. Leaving the doctor to work on the mystery man.  


* * *

  
  
No one knew how much time had passed. Hyunbin had fallen asleep on Taehyun’s chair, while Kenta and Taehyun were both sitting down in foldable metal chairs, staring at the ground. They didn’t talk much, both stressed over the situation they didn’t know what else to do. If this random boy died in Taehyun’s facility, they would need to dispose of the body themselves and Taehyun always hated doing that.  
“Did you tell Sanggyun...?” Kenta started, his throat dry and causing his voice to come out rough.  
Taehyun slowly nodded, crossing his arms and leaning back on his chair, “He knows... The man is named Rose.”  
Kenta lifted his head at the mention of the name, “The Rosé?”  
Taehyun nodded again. “He got discovered by Yuehua... They followed him for weeks waiting for him to slip up and tracked his location.”  
Kenta wasn’t supposed to know as much about the organization as he did. However, being Taehyun’s best friend, and Taehyun being Sanggyun’s favorite escort, caused him to hear a lot of what was going on. He knew about most Hit-Man operations Sanggyun had ordered, he’d hear about Sanggyun’s money laundering methods, and even knew about the different politicians that worked alongside Sanggyun.  
Kenta knew a lot.  
“Are they going to follow them here?” Kenta asked. Taehyun shook his head, “No... Seems like the police scared them off... I still can’t understand how he even got away... He was hurt pretty bad...”  
Taehyun covered his face with both hands, exhausted and still overwhelmed.

Silence fell again. Neither of them wanted to talk specially since the only other thing to talk about was Japan, and it was a subject Kenta would definitely avoid. Taehyun’s office had a small old CRT television in the corner, it was mostly there for decoration but surprisingly it still worked. Kenta walked up to the old apparatus and turned it on, hanging the channels until their local news station appeared among the static. They kept it at a lower volume, afraid that Hyunbin would wake up from it. It was mostly a dull blurry version of the news, talking about the weather and any local story that was running. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary until the breaking story appeared.

The headline read "Chinese District Attack."    
They showed the neighborhood where the attack had taken place in. It was the same repeated scene of the apartment complex, police car lights flashing and police tape being tossed around by the wind. They showed small clips of the hallway and a body covered in a white sheet but no closeups of it. They also showed the mug shot of the man that had died, an ex-convict who was involved with Yuehua. Kenta picked at his nails while he listened to the report. Three other men were suspected to have run away.  
Nothing was mentioned about Rose.  
Taehyun didn’t look up from his hands.  
The crisis was averted. If Rose wasn’t mentioned that means he wasn’t being looked for, right?  
Kenta then heard the news anchor say, “One of the three suspects was injured during the conflict and fingerprints were found on the weapon used. Nothing else has been confirmed by police but a search is being conducted.”  
The mood turned somber in the room. Kenta didn’t look away from the television but this overwhelming sensation of terror creeped up his spine and caused him to shiver.  
“Yongguk...” Hyunbin whispered.  
Both Kenta and Taehyun looked back at the driver who was slowly waking up. Taehyun stood and walked next to the boy, gently running his hand through his hair. “Hey, you okay Hyunbinnie?”  
Kenta knew they were close but seeing Taehyun be so gentle to him was rather... strange.  
Taehyun only spoke about Hyunbin when he told Kenta about getting back from Sanggyun’s office. The two have had several drives, and therefor several conversations alone. Kenta always wondered about him but never asked.  
Hyunbin looked up at Taehyun, reaching back and holding onto his hand before asking, “How is he? How’s Yongguk?”  
Taehyun tilted his head, holding Hyunbin’s hand with both of his. “He’s not out yet but we’ll know soon... Don’t worry about Sanggyun either I already called him, you can keep resting Hyunbinnie...” That seemed to have calmed him down. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! It's been a long while I know ;;  
> I actually wrote this chapter a long time ago but didn't like it and felt unmotivated to continue it. I'm trying to persist though! Comments and encouraging words really do help and I'd like to thank everyone for following along so far! I promise the juiciest parts are still to come!  
> Next chapter will be softer and hopefully will be released quicker.  
> 1) I think now is a good time to point out Donghan is 20 years old while Taedong is 29! I've mentioned theres a age gap but I think actually putting numbers to it makes it easier to understand. (Donghan graduated from Police academy at 19)  
> 2) The detectives indeed have names! They're quite familiar aren't they? ;)


	8. Wasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The first time I saw your face  
> I’ve got wasted on your love  
> I’m a total wreck I’m a basket case  
> I’m a user you’re my drug”

Kenta closes his eyes, while his hands sink into the familiar strands of black hair he’s come to love over the past three weeks. He arches his back off the bed, his cheeks turning a bright red from the heat of the moment. He gasps one last time before his body is overwhelmed in pleasure and relief. Relaxing for a single moment against the bed before he feels his chest caving in on itself, and he needs to pant in order to fill his lungs with the air he’s missing. 

His softening member is released from the warmth of his lovers mouth, the same man climbs up on top of him and presses a soft chaste kiss on his lips. Kenta smiles, kissing him back and tasting himself in his lover’s tongue. 

Kim Donghan buries his face against Kenta’s neck, laying over the smaller boy, hugging his waist. “Was that better?” He asks without looking at the Japanese boy. 

“Mhmm…” Kenta said lazily, his hands running through the boy’s hair. This time he was much more gentle, twisting and combing through the strands instead of pulling on them in a fit of desperation for release. Kenta almost fell back asleep but he couldn’t, not when he still had work to go to in a few hours. Kenta turned his head to look at the digital clock, it read 6 o’clock. 

He sighed and looked down at Donghan, who was very much relaxed and on his way to go to sleep. “Babe…” Kenta warned. 

The tone was familiar to Donghan, he dreaded it, but it was something he had to hear every single night. 

Tonight he hugged Kenta tighter, not wanting him to go. 

Kenta frowned, taking his hand out of the boy’s hair and trying to push him off. “Come on… Don’t make this difficult…” 

Donghan shook his head, still refusing to let go of Kenta. 

“Stay the night… Just this once please…” 

It broke Kenta’s heart. Every night he had to leave Donghan to go and sleep with another man, it hurt him. Kenta didn’t reply. 

Kenta couldn’t tell him the truth, he didn’t want this to disappear. Donghan’s embraces, Donghan’s kisses, even his stupid little tantrums when Kenta would refuse to hold his hand. 

No matter how much he wanted to deny it, Kenta had fallen for Donghan. 

It hadn't been long since they first met, but Kenta's been seeing him every single day. They have a small window of time, just after Donghan shift and before Kenta had to start his. 

Donghan would ask Kenta repeatedly to not go to work, he’d suggest him to change his shift or to do anything as long as it meant Kenta stayed the night. 

But Kenta couldn’t.

He had lied, repeatedly, about what he works in, about who he is. 

At this point Donghan knew nothing about the real Kenta. 

And it ate Kenta alive knowing that. 

Kenta, although filled with many feelings of love and appreciation for Donghan, also felt insane amounts of guilt and pressure. 

He didn’t want to lie to him, he didn’t want to hurt Donghan. 

 

It started almost immediately, when Donghan picked Kenta up one afternoon before his shift started. They were just going to a simple movie date, but it made Kenta’s heart drop. 

Donghan pulled up in a police car, still wearing his blue officer uniform. 

Out of all the professions he could of had, it had to be that. 

Kenta almost thought it was a sick joke. He forced a smile and chuckled to himself, “Hey, what are you wearing?” 

Donghan smiled, innocently, “I thought you’d appreciate seeing a man in a uniform.” 

He winked at Kenta. 

Kenta was jittery for the rest of the film, refusing to hold Donghan’s hand or even talk to him. It was all processing through his head and it almost made him want to throw up. 

After the movie, Donghan knew something was up. He held Kenta against the side of the car, pinning him in place and demanding to know the issue. Kenta, unable to come up with an excuse, kissed Donghan. 

They ended up going back to his place and having sex that night. 

 

Kenta sat up on the bed and made Donghan sit in front of him, they were both naked but the mood in the small bedroom was somber. Kenta cupped Donghan’s cheeks, kissing his pout to try and cheer him up. He was such a little kid sometimes, he’d pout and make a fuss over the smallest of things. Once, he was upset because Kenta’s mouth tasted like coffee (a flavor he hated). Another time Donghan whined about Kenta finishing the last bite of his cake. 

It was cute. 

Kenta’s kisses seemed to cheer him up. 

 

There were nights, like tonight, where that didn’t seem to work. It usually dealt with his job, as a police officer he sometimes saw things that he never would want anyone to see. He’d drive them both directly to his apartment and ask to hold Kenta. Sometimes they didn’t even make it to his place, asking to hold him inside of the car. 

Donghan would talk about his partner Taedong quite frequently. If Kenta wasn’t so guilty about his own situation, he’d feel jealous of him. 

Taedong was the perfect man. He was another police officer who would feed and pamper Donghan. It was just his job of course, as his supervisor, but Kenta always wondered if there was something else underneath. He had never met him, or even asked specific questions about him, to Kenta the name Taedong was a forbidden word. 

He also worried sick about his partner, even leaving in the middle of their date in order to answer a phone call. Kenta never said anything. Donghan would also complain about Taedong never letting him handle situations, or always leaving him behind to go on his own missions. Donghan hated to be abandoned.  

He realized that is what he was doing to Donghan, abandoning him. 

He was leaving him every night, when Donghan just wanted someone to hold until the morning. Kenta knew he wasn’t the man for Donghan, he knew he shouldn’t be here with him. 

Kenta knew he should let him move on to a more normal relationship. 

 

“You don’t expect me to believe you, do you?” Donghan said, his voice low and weary. 

Kenta’s chest ached. 

“What do you mean?” 

Donghan pursed his lips, unsure if he should even bring this up. “I know you’re lying about your work…” 

Kenta was shaking his head as a dry laugh escaped him. “You’re just doing crazy talk.” 

Donghan gripped onto Kenta’s chin and pulled his face up to look at him, but Kenta tried to turn his head away. 

“Why do you keep doing that then?”

“Doing what?” 

“Avoid eye contact.” 

 

Kenta was a horrible liar. Surprising, for someone who has to fake orgasms for a living. Kenta was seriously too kind hearted for his line of work and everyone around him knew it. Once he took up this job, Taehyun had once commented how it changed him. It made him someone he wasn't meant to be, but there was no way out. Ever since he caught Sanggyun’s attention with this new deal he was forced to accept, he knew this was a life-long commitment. 

“You’re over-reacting.” 

Donghan shook his head, “Tell me the truth… You think I don’t see the bruises?” 

Kenta’s eyes widened. He grabbed onto Donghan’s hand and pulled it off his face, quickly grabbing onto the bedsheets to cover himself. He had once encouraged Donghan to mark him up with as many hickies as he wanted, he'd tell Donghan to fuck him hard and rough. He wanted Donghan to think all the bruising on his body were from him alone and not other men touching him, using him. 

“Kenta…” 

Donghan’s voice was tender, vulnerable. He was seriously worried for him. 

“I know your family is in Japan but… Are you staying with someone for free? It’s fine if I’m not your only lover, but tell me-“ 

Kenta stopped listening. 

He didn’t know how to stop Donghan from asking these questions. Donghan of course had been trained to observe and notice things like these. He’d have to deal with bar fights, or domestic disputes. Donghan knew his bruising wasn’t from tripping, or being clumsy. 

Kenta was stupid for believing that he could hide it from him. 

Kenta tried to get off the bed but Donghan gripped onto his wrist, “Kenta.” 

He was stern but the Japanese boy still tried to free his grasp. “I have to go. I have work to go to.” 

Donghan frowned. “Kenta, I can stop this. Just tell me who it is, I’ll file the report myself. I know they're keeping you on a curfew, this can stop!” 

Kenta felt like he was at the verge of tears. 

Donghan was his safe keeping, Donghan was his haven. He didn’t have to worry about Japan, about Sanggyun, or about being an escort when he was with him. 

He covered his face, his free hand starting to get wet with tears. 

“Stop.” Kenta’s voice was shaky. “Stop it _please_ …” 

Donghan was a hurt boy trying to help another broken one. The difference is, Donghan had chosen a path of good, and Kenta took the easy way out. 

“Kenta…” 

Kenta bit onto his bottom lip. He had avoided this for three whole weeks. He managed to deceive his lover for this long, and he hated it. But what else could he do? What else was there? 

He loved Donghan, it was a dangerous type of love that hit him hard and fast. A love that made him want to risk it all. Kenta was terrified of it. 

He finally freed himself from Donghan’s grasp and began picking up his clothes from the floor, trying to cover himself and his disgusting body as fast as possible. He needed to run away from Donghan. Both of them got too invested in a relationship that was meant to doom since the beginning.  

“Kenta, am I wrong? Did I say something wrong…? Please talk to me.” Donghan stayed in bed, afraid to come closer to Kenta. 

Donghan really thought he could help him. 

There was just something about Kenta leaving his sight that he hated. Donghan knew something was wrong and his need to save him was overpowering any logic in his head. 

Kenta stayed quit and rushed to pick up his wallet, a jacket and his phone. Kenta tried to rush out of the apartment but Donghan stood up and chased after him. Putting himself between Kenta and the door. “I won’t let you go, Kenta…” 

This was their first argument. 

And Kenta made sure it was their last. 

“I don’t want to see you ever again.” He finally said, still not looking directly at Donghan. He knew the expression he’d have would hurt him enough to go back on his words. “I’m not being abused or whatever you’re thinking. I don’t **need** your help, Donghan.” He gripped tightly at his jacket. His throat felt tight and his eyes were going blurry with tears. “You're right, I'm sleeping with other men. I sell my body for them... And I **can't** be with you anymore. ” 

Kenta wiped his tears off his eyes, “Now let me go, I have an appointment to get to.” 

Donghan didn’t move. He let Kenta push him aside and leave his apartment. 

And just for that moment, he would of much rather Kenta be abused than be sleeping with other men. He hated it. He hated the feeling of anger and jealousy that ran through him. He hated he couldn’t do anything about it and had to stand there, unable to help Kenta. 

Donghan slammed his fist against the wall behind him, gritting his teeth and pure anger. 

He wanted to yell, he wanted to run after Kenta. 

But he couldn’t. 

He knew well as a policeman his duty was to report Kenta, to turn him in. 

But he couldn’t. 

He’d refuse to. 

Kenta rushed down the hallway of the apartment, running down the sets of stairs onto the street. He was constantly looking over his shoulder, half of him wished Donghan followed him, the other half was glad he didn't. Kenta was due to go back to Japan the following week anyway, with Donghan out of his life, he didn't need to worry about lying again. Kenta called for the first Taxi he saw. He needed to get away, he knew Donghan would be much better without him. 

Donghan pressed his forehead to the wall, falling on his knees and crying alone in his living room. He had just lost the one person that made him forget everything. 

The person that made him forget Taedong. 

The one person he couldn't help. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a big time lapse huh?  
> Dont worry I didn't forget about our poor friend Yongguk, yall will just have to wait one more chapter to find out what happened to them.  
> A bit more of an abstract chapter, but I really wanted to emphasize on HodKen's need for each other.  
> Hope y'all enjoyed this little bit of angst~


	9. How To Be A Heartbreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun  
> But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run  
> Rule number two, just don't get attached to  
> Somebody you could lose"

His head was hanging low while sitting at a park bench. 

A sharp pain ran through him, making him wince and twist his body to the side. 

He hadn’t gotten over the pain completely but he was definitely better. 

Kim Yongguk held onto his side where the stab had occurred, he lost 30% of his blood and was dancing between the lines of a class two and three hemorrhagic shock. Yongguk didn’t care much for what that meant, but the doctor told him it could of gotten ugly fast if he hadn’t arrived at the time he did. Yongguk didn’t remember much, his memory cutting in and out from the moment he pass out, holding onto a stairway railing. Hyunbin had actually found him and taken him to the only place he knew would take care of him, back to Hunus. 

The young man looked over the sun as it started to set, the sky colors changing from blue to orange and pink. He felt the cold breeze graze his cheek as the dull pain of his wound still lingered. 

He spent a lot of his time here since he couldn’t go home. 

He wasn’t homeless per say, Hyunbin had generously offered to let him stay in his apartment, even told Yongguk he’d ask Sanggyun to get him his own place while he got on his feet. 

Yongguk refused that latter offer. 

He stood up and began walking along the sidewalk of the park, pulling his hoodie up to cover his face. His face was blasted across news stations reporting him as missing. The first time Yongguk saw this it came to a shock, there was no one who would notice him go missing in the first place but he later found out the police only wanted him because he was the sole known suspect in the whole case. It made him extremely valuable to them. So Yongguk was forced to go undercover, trying to rise as little suspicion as possible. 

Yongguk shoved his hands in his pockets, his wound finally relaxing but the cold winds still made it throb. It was something he would have to live with for at least a few more months, and Yongguk wondered if this wound would affect his line of work. He wondered if Sanggyun would stop hiring him because he was broken now, his value and secrecy had diminished. 

The young boy frowned. 

He did receive a phone call right after the attack, a courtesy from Kim Sanggyun himself, asking what happened. Of course it wasn’t fault of Hunus, and Sanggyun would pay a big price in order for Yongguk to not point fingers. Yongguk knew Sanggyun didn’t care if he lived or died, if anything it was more troublesome he did survive. So Sanggyun made sure to wash his hands from the situation, making sure Yongguk knew to not speak to the police or much worse to other mafias. Yongguk now knew where one of his safe houses were and that could be valuable to either side of the law. 

Of course, as any good businessman, Sanggyun made it right.  

Yongguk stopped in front of a three story apartment complex, it was a pink broken down building. There wasn’t anyone walking down the streets but he could see the light shinning through the window inside one of the homes. 

He walked up to the building, placing a thick white envelope inside the mailbox before ringing the apartment. 

“Hello?” Said a male voice through the intercom. 

Yongguk rang again. 

“Yeah hello who is it?” 

One last time. 

The voice didn’t reply. Instead a man in his early thirties came out a few minutes later, looking around the street but finding no one. 

“Hello??” He called out. 

Frowning, the man mumbled about this being a prank by some kids. He almost missed the post it that had been left right on top of the voice box. In chinese characters, “To Mama.” it read. 

The man checked the mailbox to find the envelope, opening it frantically to find a thick stack of cash. 

The man looked around again, only getting the glimpse of a hooded figure climbing into a car down the street before disappearing. 

 

* * *

 

Kenta was heaving for air as his body was being rocked back and forth by a man behind him. Sweat was falling in drops from the tips of his blonde hair down onto the bedding. He groaned and pressed his forehead against the mattress, digging into it with shaking motions before yelling out, “Harder! _Harder!_ ” 

It was a demand. 

Not a plea, not out of pleasure. 

The man did as he was told, he didn’t care, as far as he knew he was getting his money’s worth for a trashy slut. 

It all ended before Kenta could say anything else, the man pulling out and painting Kenta’s back with his disgusting grime. Kenta collapsed on the bed, not even looking at the man as he left money on the nightstand, dressed himself and left. 

Kenta laid in the love hotel’s bed for who knows how long, it was a tacky room with walls painted of red and pink, so bright it hurt Kenta’s eyes. The bedsheets were itchy and almost felt like paper from the cheap material they were made of. Kenta hated it, he hated everything about the bedroom and specially hated how alone he felt. At least when he was getting fucked he had something to distract him. 

Kenta rolled over onto his back, not caring that he covered the sheets with cum (not like it was the first time in these types of places), and stared at the ceiling. 

All he could hear was the fan above him doing it’s rotations, giving him a refreshing breeze and drying the sweat on his skin.

He wished the bed wasn’t empty, he wished he was someplace else holding onto the man he used to call his lover. 

Kenta draped his arm over his eyes, completely blocking out the dim light of the bedroom. **Fuck** Kim Donghan. 

It was a love like Kenta hadn’t experienced before, one full of flame which burnt out just as quickly as it came into his life. 

Kenta’s bottom lip quivered. It wasn’t fair. 

Out of everything he could of been… A police man. He could of been a security guard and it wouldn’t of mattered, he could of been working for Sanggyun and it wouldn’t have mattered. Hell, if that was the case he might even been able to take him to Japan in a few days! 

For the hundredth time today, he felt his eyes water. He **hated** Kim Donghan. 

He hated his line of work and he hated how Kenta couldn’t leave it all for him. 

Kenta sat up on the bed, the gravity finally allowing his tears to fall from his cheeks onto his lap. Kenta sighed, there was nothing he could do about it now. He stood up and took a quick shower, standing under the stream and trying not to think of Donghan, but it was hard. 

How could you forget someone you adored seeing every day? 

Someone who would pick you up from different locations after work, who could kiss you tenderly when he saw you, who would kiss the bruises another man left on your body. 

Donghan was perfect. 

And so.. so god damn understanding. 

Kenta would randomly cancel on him, either because of work or because he had to escort a man and never did Donghan complain. Of course he would whine, but at the end he never interfered with Kenta’s work. He would also make it up to him, Donghan would always make him forget his own name the night they finally saw each other again. 

Donghan made Kenta love himself and his body. 

Kenta would call himself ugly and useless (not that he really believed these things, but being in his line of work it was easy to fall back on those thoughts), but Donghan always denied it. 

He would call him beautiful or cute. Donghan would compliment him every chance he got and always made sure Kenta was smiling. 

Kenta’s tears were washed away by the weak shower stream. 

Donghan’s place also had amazing water pressure regardless of how dingy or small the apartment seemed. 

Kenta quickly dried and dressed himself, looking at himself in the mirror while running the towel through his hair. He noticed how the clothes he wore reminded him of Donghan- the shirt was oversized like his would fit Kenta, the jeans were a part of a couple-outfit Kenta had with him, even his damn brown jacket was a gift from Donghan. Kenta grabbed the money on the nightstand and stormed out of the hotel, never wanting to come back to the place ever again. 

It upset him, it hurt him, and most of all it disgusted him. 

Kenta walked through the cold streets of Seoul, his wet hair hardening as harsh winds passed through the strands. His teeth chattered as the jacket wasn’t enough to protect him from the weather, but the anger he felt made him stubborn and he refused to call for a taxi. 

He was so stupid but Donghan was an even bigger idiot. 

* * *

Taehyun yawned as he sat back in his office, his eyes hurt and he wanted more than anything to get some sleep. Sanggyun had been working him like a dog lately, making him sort through papers and translate for him. He desperately wished Kenta would answer his phone but he hadn’t heard from him since the morning. Really… Taehyun should of been more worried, but his sleep deprived mind stumped him from processing the situation. He walked outside his office to a small cart which held a microwave, a coffee pot, and an assortment of coffee and teas laid out for people’s enjoyment. Taehyun loved the little cart and sometimes he’d even add little cookies or baked goods whenever he could. 

He took a sip of freshly prepared black coffee and sighed in relief. 

The dark liquid waking him up for a long night of work ahead of him. 

He turned his head once he heard the door open, seeing a familiar strawberry blonde head appear. He smiled and poured another cup of coffee, adding powered creamer and some sugar to that one. Kenta joined him and without saying anything took the cup from Taehyun’s hold, taking a sip before letting out a sigh. 

“You look like you’ve gone through a snow storm.” Taehyun said, noticing the Japanese boy’s pink nose and cheeks. He looked up to see the wet hair and shook his head disapprovingly, “You’re really going to get a cold if you keep doing that.” 

Kenta rolled his eyes, and took another sip of his coffee. “Whatever, are you my mom now?” 

Taehyun frowned, Kenta didn’t usually act like this but he let it pass for now. He started heading back to his office, Kenta trailing behind him. 

“Why didn’t you answer your phone all day?” Taehyun asked while setting his coffee down and sitting at his desk. Kenta sat down at the opposite side, leaning back on his chair and still holding the warm drink, “I turned it off.” 

Taehyun tilted his head, “Oh?” Kenta noticed how Taehyun’s mouth remained slightly open in surprise. It’s no secret that Kenta loved having his phone on him, either taking pictures or always texting. Kenta rubbed at his paper cup, looking down at the coffee and unsure if he should expose himself to Taehyun. 

But Kenta was fed up. 

A whole month of not letting his best friend know about something so important in his life? He needed to talk. 

“There’s… A problem…” Kenta put his cup down and pulled his phone out simultaneously. Taehyun remained quiet so Kenta continued. “I… I met someone and well, it’s better I show you.” 

He turned on his phone and to Taehyun’s surprise it flashed over twenty times with different texts and missed phone calls. Kenta passed the phone to Taehyun and saw exactly who had contacted him, some texts were from him, others from other escorts but the main bulk was from a single name, Kim Donghan. 

 **[ 9:08 Donghan: ]** Hey so am I still picking you up tonight? 

 **[ 10:34 Donghan: ]** Babe

 **[ 11:03 Donghan: ]** Hey baby 

 **[ 12:55 Donghan: ]** Alright, I get it you’re mad come on…

**[ 3 Missed calls from Donghan ]**

**[ 13:11 Donghan: ]** Kenta… I’m sorry listen

 **[ 13:28 Donghan: ]** I don’t care where you work at I don’t care what you do please

 **[ 15:45 Donghan: ]** Can we please talk this out? 

**[ 5 Missed calls from Donghan ]**

**[ 19:02 Donghan: ]** Kenta

 **[ 19:10 Donghan: ]** Kenta I love you so much please don’t do this to me

**[ 2 Missed calls from Donghan ]**

**[ 21:00 Donghan: ]** Okay if you’re going to be like that whatever

 **[ 21:01 Donghan: ]** I can’t believe it, that I meant so little to you that you’d just leave me like that but have it your way 

 **[ 23:30 Donghan: ]** Ok I’m sorry I said that I was heated I’m sorry… 

 **[ 23:33 Donghan: ]** I’ll call you tomorrow yeah?

“Jesus…” Taehyun said while looking at the phone. 

“He left voice mails too.”

Taehyun locked the phone, preferring not to embarrass this Donghan-person by listening in. “Did he cry?” 

Kenta nodded. 

Taehyun shook his head, trying to hide a smile. “Poor boy got his heart broken… I’ll get you a new phone so he stops bothering you but…” Taehyun pursed his lips for a second. “I’m concerned, does he know what exactly you do or does he just think it’s vague sex work.” 

Kenta shook his head, “He knows I’m a… yeah- We uh… had a fight about it.” Kenta began rubbing at his jeans. “He tried to make me leave.” 

Taehyun furrowed his brow. “How long have you known this dude?”

“A month.” 

Suddenly it all clicked in Taehyun’s head, he felt his heart racing as he recalled the morning of the phone call in _vivid_ imagery. Taehyun grabbed at his desk, trying to remain calm for Kenta. “Same one you told me before?” 

Kenta nodded. 

Taehyun leaned back on his chair, trying to relax his sudden tense shoulders. “Well… He’s just a random man right? A fling… Why would he pose a problem?” 

Kenta didn’t answer immediately. He averted his gaze and squeezed the phone in his hand. “Well…” Kenta cleared his throat. He knew Taehyun needed to know about this, specially if they were meant to move to Japan together. “He’s a police officer.” 

Taehyun’s eyes widen. “A what?!” His eyebrows raised nearly to his hairline. “Kenta… Are you aware how incredibly stupid that is?” Taehyun stood from his chair, staring down at the Japanese boy. 

“I know… I know I-“  Kenta’s lip quivered. He bit down on it in order to stop it but it was too late, tears began falling all over again and he couldn’t stop them anymore. Kenta rose his hands up in order to cover his face and Taehyun’s expression softened. 

Kenta has been holding this in for a full **month**. Alone, unsure, and blinded my a man… 

Taehyun stepped away from his desk and moved in front of Kenta, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tightly. “Shh…” He’d whisper while rubbing his back. “It’s okay… It’s okay cry it out…” 

Kenta hugged the smaller boy back, silently crying into his shoulder. “I told myself I wouldn’t Taehyun… I knew... I know better, but he-“ Kenta hiccuped, his voice tangled in emotions and regret. 

He couldn’t blame Kenta. 

The heart never chooses who you think it will. 

Taehyun let out a sigh, raising his hand up to the back of Kenta’s head and holding him like he would a child. He felt responsible for Kenta, being the older of the two and the one that helped integrate him into Korea and this business. Kenta was special to Taehyun, so special he let things slide for him. He didn’t want to leave the life he had built here in Korea, but he also knew Japan would be much better for the both of them, even if Kenta didn’t realize it yet. 

“I’ll take care of it…” Taehyun said but Kenta quickly began to shake his head. He pulled away from Taehyun and grabbed onto his shirt with both hands, “No! Please don’t do anything to him. Taehyun I love him… He won’t bother us, not anymore I swear I won’t talk to him again.” Kenta sniffled, looking up at his older friend with blood shot eyes and a wet face, “Please don’t tell Sanggyun.” 

Taehyun looked into Kenta’s eyes. He had never seen him so hurt before, so vulnerable, to the point it broke Taehyun’s heart. He kissed the Japanese boy’s forehead, nodding softly and whispering, “I’ll do anything for you, you know that right?” 

Kenta smiled, letting go of Taehyun in order to wipe his tears from his face. 

Taehyun stayed with Kenta until he fully calmed down, wiping his tears for him and even letting him stay in his apartment for the night.

Taehyun sat at the edge of the bed while Kenta slept. He looked down at the floor, resting his elbows on his knees as he thought about their situation. Kenta meant so much to him. 

Taehyun stood from the bed and walked out onto the balcony of his apartment, taking in a breath of the cold winter air. 

His friend needed him the most now, more than ever. 

Taehyun picked up his phone and sped dialed his number one contact. Pressing the phone to his ear, he hears a familiar voice, “Hello?” 

“It’s about Kenta.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an exam in two days but we all know I post chapters instead of studying :))  
> Anyway, I had a lot of fun pouring my emotions into this chapter! It's like a much needed therapy session!  
> I know everyone was upset of Kenta and Donghan's ending last chapter and I truly apologize but hey, y'all read the warnings >:)  
> I also have two new works up on my AO3 which I'd appreciate if yall checked it out! Also any questions please send them my way on Twitter!  
> Thank you for all the love and comments/kudos are highly appreciated~


End file.
